Some Secrets Should Stay Secret
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: I'm more than a bubbly Ghost Hunter. I have a dark secret hidden within me, one that I'm not proud of. I've never told SPR or any of my friends, the only friends who know are the ones who are like me. But now one of my friends is in danger and SPR has to help her out. Will I be able to keep my secret? Or will it be leaked? After all, some secrets should stay just that, a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Normal P.O.V**

Mai inhaled sharply as she looked at the unmoving figure in front of her, however she wasn't surprised when it launched for her. Mai's eyes narrowed as she dodged the attack before the figure launched at her again, she didn't have time to move out the way, but she didn't need to. For a big black animal with beady red eyes had tackled the figure to the ground. It pounced away as Mai drew a knife from her pocket; she threw it, hit the target and waited as the screaming died down.

Smirking to herself Mai walked over to her knife, the blade now blue with another soul of the dead inside of it. The four legged figure walked over to Mai before nudging her hand. Maid raised her hand as she rested it on the animals head.

"You did good Jihoki, you save me again, thank you," Mai whispered as she looked around her surroundings. Somehow, someway, they had ended up in the park near the SPR building. The sound of three women laughing reached Jihoki's ears, the animal growled slightly, but not threateningly.

Mai knew the growl he used before she and Jihoki hid in the bushes, right before Masako, Ayako and Madoka walked passed. A frown overcame Mai's features as she watched them walk, she knew they would find out sooner or later, they all would, however, she would rather have it be later.

"Let's go home," Mai whispered as she hopped up onto Jihoki's back, the animal ran through the deserted streets of the city. People either still being at work, home, or partying. It was between the hours of people only just getting into their late shifts, while other would be at bars until the events of the evening started.

"If only they knew what dangers lurk in the world," Mai muttered as Jihoki stopped outside her apartment building. Mai nodded as the animal sized down before jumping onto her shoulder, with that Mai walked up the stairs to her apartment.

Once she entered, she saw a figure in the room, she didn't hesitate as she set her knife down before bowing on her left knee, she also bowed her head.

"Noburu-sama, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Mai asked, she never once looked up off the ground; the figure in front of her stepped out from the shadows, though it was still too dark to see him.

"Rise Taniyama-san," he ordered, Mai did as told as she stood to her feet, "You know the rules, Taniyama-san, you must never fight where people are likely to see you."

"I know Noburu-sama, my apologies, but I did not see where we were going, I was caught up in trying to defeat the demon," Mai answered as she bowed her head a little in shame, the figure in front of her gave her a stern look. Jihoki jumped from Mai's shoulders onto the ground as he watched the scene before him.

"You still refer to them as demons, yet you are one yourself," Noburu stated, Mai looked at him this time, her eyes pierced into his blood red ones.

"There is a difference between being a demon and being an angel of darkness," Mai answered as she clenched her fists once before unclenching them.

"Yes, however, you were still almost seen, if it happens again, I will have no choice but to punish you, is that understood?" Noburu asked, Mai sighed as she nodded her head.

"It is understood, Noburu-sama," Mai answered as she looked at the figure, Noburu nodded his head once.

"Good, I will give you your next assignment tomorrow night, also, you have a message on your answering machine," Noburu stated as he looked at the phone, Mai sighed as she walked over to it. She pressed a button to listen to the message.

"_Hey Mai, it's Monk, look Naru's got his hands full tomorrow with a lot of stuff, we're all coming in to help, we also have a few clients coming in, so we hope to see you tomorrow, sorry to ruin your day off like," _Monk's voice played through the speakers, Mai sighed, she was meant to spend the day researching where hell holes could open up, or where demons were hiding, but now she had to work.

"Well, this certainly will be interesting, I will have Ayami try to cover for you, but I'm not sure if she's meant to be one of your clients. It's either her or Chiyo," Noburu mused aloud as he looked around the dark room.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Mai muttered to herself, Noburu looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"Excuse me?" he asked, Mai sighed.

"Nothing Noburu-sama, but, I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave, it's been a long night," Mai stated as she looked at the clock, which was nearing eleven at night, she had been hunting since sunset, which had been at five thirty considering the winter had arrived. Not to mention the clothes she was wearing weren't the best for a winter hunt, a simple black tank top along with black leggings with black trainers for grip. She had been cold for over five hours; all she wanted now, was to sleep.

"Of course Taniyama-san, I will see you tomorrow," Noburu stated before he left, not giving Mai the chance to reply to him. Jihoki barked once, indicating he was hungry. Mai sighed as she walked towards the kitchen; she opened up a cabinet before drawing, what looked like, normal dog food out. Once she opened it though, one could see the bones, blood and guts hidden within it, as well as smell it.

Jihoki eagerly jumped at his bowl as he began gulping down the slop. Mai sighed as she ran a hand through her hair before two black feathered wings appeared on her back, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't see why I have to keep these hidden on hunts," Mai muttered as she shook her head, a knock on the door caught her attention. Jihoki sniffed the air around him as the scent of who it was caught his nose, he immediately ran to hid somewhere in Mai's room. As Mai watched this, she knew whoever was at the door, was not someone who knew about her or Jihoki.

Reluctantly Mai drew her feathered wings back into her back as she walked to the door. She sniffed the air once before running to a closed window, getting the smell of Jihoki's food out the room. A knock came again, louder this time, Mai rolled her eyes.

"JUST A SECOND!" she called as she walked passed various objects that lie on the ground of her apartment. She grabbed her knife for protection as she slid it into the back of her pants. Finally she reached the door, she opened it and sighed at who she saw, but was also a bit pissed off at who she saw, the whole SPR gang, including Lin and Naru.

"What are you guys doing here?" Mai asked as she stepped aside, SPR walked into her apartment as they looked around.

"You have a dog?" Ayako asked as she looked at Jihoki's empty bowl, Mai gulped, having been so stupid as to leave it out.

"Watching him for a friend," Mai stated as she walked over to the bedroom, she made a shush noise as she closed the door, Jihoki barked once but remained silent after that.

"What's he called?" Monk asked as he walked over to the answering machine, "You got my message?" he asked, Mai nodded her head.

"Yeah, and his name's Jihoki, he's a softy around people he knows. So what brings you here?" Mai asked as she sat on the couch, in between Lin and Naru, Masako sat with Ayako and Madoka on another sofa, while John, Monk and Yasu sat on the floor.

"I called you six times, we even came to your apartment earlier, but you weren't in," Monk stated as he looked around the apartment, "You know, I don't think we've ever actually just sat in here and talked," Monk smiled as he looked at a few pictures dotted around the room.

"And I'd like to keep it that way," Mai muttered before she looked at the door, "I was out, I had to get a few things," Mai answered, Ayako raised and eye brow at her, "What?" Mai asked, Madoka frowned.

"Your cell was turned off as well," she stated, Mai just shrugged.

"Battery went dead," she answered, "Come to think of it, where did I put my phone?" Mai muttered as she began moving papers on the table in front of her, a picture caught her eyes, as well as SPR's.

"Who's this?" Madoka asked as she looked at the picture.

"Can I turn a light on?" Monk asked as he flipped a light, Mai closed her eyes for a second; she never had her apartment so bright.

"It's me, Ayami and Chiyo," Mai answered as she looked at the picture before setting it on a set of draws in the room. Mai's apartment wasn't so big, yet it wasn't so small either, to her it was just right, for both her and Jihoki.

Another bark came from the bedroom; Mai could tell Jihoki wouldn't stay in there much longer. She sighed as she stood to her feet before walking to the bedroom; everyone's eyes followed her as she walked. She opened the door and Jihoki came bouncing out as he looked at everyone in SPR he growled, low and threateningly. Mai shook her head as she petted the animal.

"It's ok Jihoki, they won't hurt us," Mai smiled as Jihoki licked her hand before settling on the floor in front of where she sat on the sofa.

"Well, we better get going, see you at work tomorrow Mai," Yasu smiled, Mai nodded as she showed the others out the apartment.

"Night Mai," they all chorused, Mai smiled for the first time in six and a half hours.

"Night guys, be safe," Mai smiled as she closed the door. She walked towards where her kitchen was stationed before looking out the window, she watched as Lin, Naru, Madoka and John drove off in the van, while Ayako, Monk and Masako drove off in Monk's car.

Mai sighed as she released her black feathered wings once again. She frowned as she walked around the apartment to her room, Jihoki following her.

"Someday I'll tell them, just not any time soon," Mai muttered as she grabbed a pair of blue silk pyjamas, specific ones needed if you sleep with your wings out. Mai walked to the bathroom and closed the door, five minutes later she came back out, fully dressed in her pyjamas.

Jihoki sat on the floor waiting for Mai to climb into bed before he jumped on at the foot of it. When he did jump on Mai set her alarm clock.

"Please don't let me sleep in," Mai whispered to herself as she placed her hands behind her head. She closed her eyes, but couldn't sleep. Mai sighed as she petted Jihoki's head, the animal didn't object.

"For a hellhound Jihoks, you're the only one that's really ever there for me," Mai muttered, the hellhound looked up towards his master and best friend. Mai never liked to think of her as his master, she always liked to think Jihoki was free to do anything he ever wanted, but he always stayed with her, and for that she was grateful.

"_I'm not, you have your friends too," _Jihoki answered as he rested his head on Mai's legs, Mai chuckled a little. Jihoki no matter when he barked, or spoke human, she could always understand him.

"But they don't know the real me, and if they did…they'd be ashamed," Mai sighed as she spoke the last three words; Jihoki cocked his head a little to the right.

"Then, they're not really your friends, are they?" he asked, Mai smiled slightly.

"I guess, not, you always know what to say Jihoks, you know that?" Mai asked, Jihoki just showed her his teeth in a smile sort of way.

"Well, I know what'll make you feel better. You're my best friend Mai," Jihoki answered, Mai smiled.

"As are you mine, Jihoki," Mai muttered as she closed her eyes. Jihoki watched as he saw Mai fall into a deep sleep, he stayed awake for an hour after she had fallen asleep, just to be sure everything was safe and no one would hurt her. When he was sure of it, Jihoki himself drifted off to dream land.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter done, hope you all liked it, I don't own Ghost Hunt, since there was nothing to put at the top I put it here, please REVIEW and I'll get the second chapter up soon, REVIEW :D**


	2. Masako's Phone Call, Make A Wish

**Normal P.O.V**

_A young girl, no older than six ran through the streets. To where? She didn't know. How far? She didn't care. She just had to run. This girl was none other than our Mai Taniyama. She ran and ran until she couldn't run anymore. Collapsing to her knees she breathed heavily, processing everything that had happened moments ago. She was young; she never really understood death, that was until she witnessed it with her own eyes._

_Tears streamed down her face when she realised, they were gone and they weren't coming back. Mai Taniyama, at the age of six, witnessed her parents being murdered before her. But that wasn't all she witnessed._

_As the rain began to pour, the sky banged with thunder and lit up with the lightning. Footsteps could be heard, they were getting closer and closer. Mai's breath hitched in her throat, had it followed her? Yes, it, not he, not she, not them, it, a thing. _

_Mai looked ahead, it had followed her. With its knife in hand it launched for her. Mai squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for the pain, but it never came. Instead a low growl was heard in its place. _

_Risking it, Mai opened one eye, only to be met with a large….dog? The dog was over ten feet tall as it stood protectively. Mai didn't know this creature, but he seemed familiar to her. Looking around, Mai saw it again, the thing that followed her. It looked pissed, but confused at the same time before it launched again._

"_NO!" Mai yelled as she watched the thing pounce on the animal that saved her. She felt something sprout from her back, before her hands began glowing black. She looked at the knife that lie forgotten on the ground when the animal tackled the thing. Running to it, Mai picked it up before looking at the thing. The animal bit and scratched as she watched the two fight, the figure clawed and mauled at the animal._

_Mai growled as she saw the animal that saved her be thrown into the wall of a building. The figure then turned its attention back to Mai. However, when the figure laid its eyes on Mai, it cowered away in fear. Mai glared as she threw the knife at the thing, she didn't know how or why she did it, it just happened. _

_A scream of pain pierced the air as the thing was sucked into the blade of the knife. The blade then turned an eerie blue colour, before it reverted back to silver. Mai frowned as she picked the knife back up, then looked around. The creature that saved her lie motionless under some rubble. _

_Mai rushed to his aid as she moved all the rocks, she watched as the animal shrunk down before picking him up gently in her arms. This animal wasn't an actual dog, that much she knew, so if she took him to the vets, they wouldn't be able to treat him properly._

"_You need to take him to the hell hole that opened up," a girl's voice came behind Mai, she jumped before turning around. A girl with electric blue hair with piercing green eyes stood there, "Relax, I won't hurt you, neither will he," the girl explained as she pointed to an older man walking towards her. Mai didn't hesitate, for some reason; she knew she could trust these two._

"_Are you Ayo Taniyama's daughter?" the man asked, Mai only nodded her head as tears sprung to her eyes at the mention of her mother. The man nodded his head once as the girl with blue hair walked over to Mai._

"_We're sorry about your parents, but we'll take care of you, your mother was one of us," the girl smiled warmly. Mai gave her a confused look before the older man cleared his throat._

"_My name is Noburu Shizuyumi; I am the leader for the Angels of Darkness. Your mother was one of our bests, we never expected your powers to kick in at such a young age, you're one of the lucky ones," the man, Noburu explained. Mai looked at him; he had silver-white hair with red eyes, though they weren't hard, they weren't soft either._

"_Angels of Darkness?" Mai repeated as she looked at the man in front of her, who nodded to her back. Mai turned her head to see big black feathered wings sprouting from her back. Her eyes opened in shock as she looked at the two in front of her. The younger girl closed her eyes as she willed for her wings to sprout from her back, while the older man just smiled as his emerged._

"_What about this animal?" Mai asked, she didn't think about asking any questions about the Angels of Darkness, there really was no point when there was a dying animal in her arms. From her world or not, she didn't want anyone else to die tonight._

"_We will get him healed, come with us," the man ordered, Mai nodded as she followed him and the girl, who turned to look at her._

"_My name's Chiyo by the way," Chiyo smiled innocently, Mai smiled back as she looked at her._

"_My name's Mai," Mai answered as she looked at a, rather large, gaping hole in the floor near the woods._

"_We have to hurry, if anyone comes while we jump, we're in serious trouble," Noburu stated, Chiyo nodded as she took hold of Mai's free hand._

"_This is going to be a little bumpy, so whatever happens, don't let go," Chiyo ordered as she took hold of Noburu's hand. Mai nodded as all three of them jumped into the spiralling vortex. It was that day, that night, that changed Mai forever, made her into what she was, an Angel of Darkness and one of the best at that._

Mai's eyes snapped open as she looked around the room; her cell phone was ringing as she did so. Rolling over in the bed, Mai picked it up; she hit the answer call button as she placed it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked, the sun hadn't even rose over the horizon, who could be calling her at this time?

"Mai?" it was Masako's voice, but Masako never called Mai, in fact, Masako was never up at, Mai looked at her clock, five thirty in the morning.

"Masako? What's up?" Mai asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, Masako's breath hitched on the other end as she looked around. Mai frowned as she got out of bed; she picked out some new clothes before setting her phone on speaker. Jihoki covered his eyes with his ears as Mai changed from her pyjamas to her normal clothes, knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore.

"I think there's someone in my house," Masako whispered into the phone, Mai frowned as she looked at Jihoki, who was heading to the door.

"I'll be right over," Mai answered as she hung the phone up, not giving Masako the chance to respond to her words. Mai allowed her wings to disappear, no matter how much it annoyed her. She then threw her cell in her pocket, grabbed her knife and keys before walking to the door with Jihoki.

When they were outside the apartment, Mai locked her door before hopping onto Jihoki's back. The hellhound then took off, running down streets and alleys to get to Masako's house before anything happened.

It didn't take long for Mai to arrive. She looked at her clothes, a plain white t-shirt with black skinny jeans, a white zip up huddie and her black trainers. Jihoki sized down before jumping into Mai's arms. That was one thing Mai loved about hellhounds, they could size down so small that they'd fit into your pocket, but you'd have to be careful with them.

Venturing up the steps, Mai stopped outside Masako's door before knocking. Why did Masako call her of all people? She could have called Monk, John, Lin, Naru, Ayako, Madoka, she could have even called Yasu, so why Mai?

"Mai?" Masako whispered as she looked at the girl in front of her, Mai nodded as Jihoki moved from her arms to her shoulders. Masako threw her arms around her.

"Oh Mai, I was so scared, there's someone in the house, I know there is," Masako whispered as she led Mai inside to her room. Mai looked around, with her good eyesight she was able to see, even in the darkest of places, but in here she could not see anything out of the ordinary.

"Masako are you sure there's someone in here?" Mai asked, Masako nodded her head vigorously as she hid her hand behind her Kimono sleeve, "Have you slept?" Mai asked as she looked at Masako, who shook her head, "Why?"

"I told you there's someone in here, I'm unable to sleep knowing that," Masako whispered as she looked around the room. Mai flipped a light switch as the light lit the room up, Mai walked towards Masako's drawers. They weren't the best of friends, but they were friends nonetheless. She took out a pair of pyjamas for Masako to wear.

"Change," Mai ordered as she turned away from Masako, knowing she wouldn't go into the bathroom by herself. Masako sighed silently but did as told.

When Mai couldn't hear her moving anymore she turned to her. Jihoki hopped off of Mai's shoulders as he hopped onto Masako's bed. Masako sat on her bed, looking at the animal before lying back on her pillows.

"Get some rest, I'll look around the house, Jihoki'll watch over you. Don't underestimate him because of his size," Mai explained, Masako only nodded, not taking note that the dog was at least three times as small as earlier.

"Be good Jihoki," Mai whispered as she walked out the room, Jihoki barked once before looking at Masako, who reached out to pet him. The animal didn't object as she fussed him. Yawning, Masako slid down to make herself comfortable, she soon found herself asleep, feeling much better knowing someone she could trust was in the house, even if it was just Mai.

Mai walked down the corridors as she looked into every room, nothing, nada, zilch. She couldn't find anything Masako could be scared of. Sighing, Mai decided to test her look as she sat on the sofa, she turned the flat screen TV on before surfing the news for anything good.

"Recent sights of people seeing figures around the city have been reported in," Mai stopped news surfing right there as she turned the volume up.

"Apparently these figures have had beady red eyes that could pierce through to you. We interviewed a few people; most of them said they were scary, while others didn't want to relive the experience of seeing them. One of the people actually claimed to have been grabbed by them on the streets before being dragged into an ally. We have this girl here with us today," the reporter explained, Mai listened intently as she watched the news, she hadn't noticed the sun rise, or that Masako and Jihoki were now sitting next to her on the couch.

"I was just walking down the street when I was grabbed by nothing. It dragged me down the alley before it bit me," a girl with blond hair and green eyes explained, the reporter looked at her worried.

"Could you show us this bite mark?" the reporter asked, the girl nodded before lifting her hair up, showing a purple mark in the shape of a fire.

"Oh dear," the reporter said, Mai flinched when she saw the mark, she knew what it meant, every Angel, whether they be in heaven or hell, knew what it meant.

"Poor girl," Masako muttered, Mai looked at her and Jihoki a little startled but smiled at them.

"Morning Masako," Mai chirped as she turned the news off, Masako smiled at Mai.

"Good morning Mai," she answered, Masako had stopped dressing in a Kimono, now she wore normal blue skinny jeans, a white top with a reed rose in the middle and white trainers.

"How'd you sleep?" Mai asked as she walked with Masako to the kitchen. Mai stopped in the hallway though, she felt something, but she couldn't put a finger on what it was.

"I slept fine, Mai," Masako answered as she looked at the girl, who was staring at the floor, "Mai?" Masako asked, no answer, "Mai?" Masako asked again, this time she snapped her fingers in front of the girls face. Mai snapped out of her state and looked at the girl in front of her.

"Oh, sorry, did I zone out?" Mai asked, Masako nodded her head as she frowned a little, Jihoki nudged Mai's hand. Absentmindly, Mai lifted her hand to pet Jihoki's head.

"I'm fine boy," Mai smiled as she walked back towards the kitchen with Masako. The two grabbed a few slices of bread before putting them in the toaster.

Mai smiled as she walked around Masako's rather large kitchen. She didn't understand why she needed it to be so big, sure she had everyone over every Friday night, but still.

"So, what time do we have to be at work?" Masako asked, Mai looked at her before looking at the clock, 7:30, it read. Mai shrugged as she grabbed a carton of orange juice out the fridge. Masako smiled as she turned to get some glasses out the cupboard.

"I think at half eight, it's what time I normally go in, but we might be better going in at eight, if Naru's as swamped as Monk said he was, then it might be for the best," Mai mused aloud as she filled the two glasses up. Jihoki barked once before wagging his tail, Masako laughed at the animal as she grabbed a bowl from the cupboard.

"What's he drink?" she asked, Mai shrugged as she looked at Jihoki, who barked again.

"Water's fine for him," Mai answered, Masako gave her a confused look.

"You understand him?" Masako asked, Mai smiled as she looked at Jihoki, who sat in the middle of the Kitchen.

"In a way, I guess," she answered as she took the bowl, now full, from Masako before setting it down in front of Jihoki, who barked a thank you.

"Well, the toast's done," Masako smiled as the two pieces of toast popped up out the toaster, Mai smiled as she ran towards the fridge.

"Go long!" she winked, Masako laughed as she ran to the toast before Mai threw the butter in a rugby style action towards her.

"And it's a touch down," Masako laughed as she caught the butter, Mai smiled.

"AND THE CROWD GOES WILD!" they both yelled as Mai ran over to Masako before high fiving her. The two buttered their toast before eating it. By the time they were done it was 7:45.

"It's a fifteen minute walk to the office, you ready?" Masako asked as she walked to the door, grabbing a light blue jacket along the way. Mai nodded as she and Jihoki, who had sized up sometime during Masako's sleep, walked to the door with her.

Masako opened it only to see Monk stood in front of the door, with his fist hanging in the air. Saving him the embarrassment, both Mai and Masako gave him a fist bump before he put his fist down.

"Mai there you are, we went to your apartment for you but you weren't in, you had us worried," Monk explained, Mai cocked an eyebrow.

"Us?" she asked, jus then Masako and John came running over to them, both of them giving Mai and Masako confused looks.

"Long story, explain later, work now," Mai stated as she walked towards Monk's car. Everyone looked at Masako, who just shrugged.

John and Masako jumped into the back seat along with Mai and Jihoki, who was at her feet. Masako moved her feet so she wouldn't step on the animal that watched over her at early hours that same morning. John, however, kept stepping on Jihoki's tail, but the animal didn't seem to mind. Ayako was staring at the large dog with wide eyes at how big it was, while Monk was having a panic attack about the animal having an 'accident' in his car.

"Jihoki's house trained, he can't feel anything when anyone steps on his, he can only feel something when he's seriously injured and the only who's going to have an accident is you Monk, if you don't stop looking at us in the rear-view mirror," Mai explained as she answered everyone's unasked questions. Masako just smiled as she petted Jihoki's head as it rested on her knees.

"How long are you looking after him Mai?" Ayako asked, Mai sighed as she looked out the window; she had to make up a lie about why she was keeping him, since they'd see him with her almost all the time now.

"I'm not looking after him anymore, I'm taking him in permanently, his owner was arrested for animal cruelty so I adopted him, he's really grown on me," Mai explained, everyone looked at her in shock before nodding their heads.

"Well, let's hope the owner burns in hell," Ayako stated as she petted Jihoki's head before turning back to the road. Monk began muttering something about the traffic in a morning.

"_Well, if Mai gets her hands on them then they'll sure as hell burn in hell," _Jihoki laughed silently as he looked at Mai, who glared at him.

"Do I have to take away your toys again?" she asked, Jihoki gave her a scared look.

"_I'll be good," _he answered as he set his head onto her knee, a pleading look in his eyes, while everyone else looked at Mai in shock.

"Don't ask," Masako whispered as they pulled up outside SPR.

"About damn time," Mai smiled as she walked with the others up the steps of SPR's building. When they entered, Naru was on one of the sofas, surrounded by about a thousand pieces of paper.

"You're all late, Mai tea," Naru growled as he held his head in his hands. Mai, finding it better not to argue with him, obediently walked to the kitchen while the others sat around the room silently. Lin walked out of his office with Madoka, both carrying a large stack of papers. Monk and John both stood as they took half the pile from the two of them, finally being able to see their faces.

Mai walked back out with tea for everyone. Naru took his without the thank you, while everyone else thanked her. Naru noticed Jihoki in the room, but didn't say anything; he just gave Mai a warning glare.

"He's house trained," she stated, Naru only nodded before getting back to work on the papers he was doing. Everything was silent as Naru scribbled on the papers before he ran his hand through his hair. Lin and Madoka were working on separate piles.

"Naru, have you slept at all?" Ayako asked as she looked at him, Naru just shook his head.

"I don't have time for sleep when things have to be done," he answered, everyone gave him a concerned look, while Masako looked at Mai, knowing she's make him sleep, like she made her sleep.

"Oh no Mister," Mai said as she stood up, everyone stopped what they were doing, which wasn't much, to look at her.

'_Here we go,' _Jihoki thought as he watched Mai take the papers and hand them out between Masako, John, Monk, Ayako and Yasu, who had been sitting in one of the chairs silently.

"Go to your office now," Mai ordered, Lin and Madoka both smirked as they watched Naru obediently walk towards his office, "He does have a sofa in there right?" Mai asked as she looked at the others, who nodded. Sighing, Mai took her pile of work before following Naru into his office.

"Who knew she's do that?" Monk asked, Masako shook her head.

"She did it to me last night when I called her," she stated, John looked at Masako.

"Why was Mai at yours?" he asked.

"I thought I saw something in the house, I could have sworn I felt something too," Masako mused aloud as she looked at the papers in front of her.

"Are you alright?" Ayako and Madoka asked, Masako nodded her head.

"I'm fine, Mai said there was nothing in the house," she answered as they all began to work on their share of the papers.

"Don't you even dare get up," Mai said as she sat at Naru's desk, the boy looked at her in shock, she hadn't even looked at him, how did she know he was getting up?

"I'm not tired Mai," Naru stated as he sat up. Mai set the things she was working on down before walking over to him.

"Bullshit Naru, now sleep, or I'll knock you out," she glared at him, Naru smirked to himself.

"Don't overdo your brain Mai, whatever's left of it might explode," he stated, Mai just kept glaring at him as he looked at her.

"Normally I'd retort back, but you're in no condition to argue with me. We've all noticed you getting sloppy around the office Naru, you haven't been sleeping properly, so sleep," Mai ordered, Naru sighed as he laid back down, he knew there was no point in arguing when Mai got like this. For some reason, she had been looking out more for everyone in SPR lately, he didn't know why and neither did the others.

Mai sighed as she looked at Naru; he was just staring at the ceiling. Absentmindly she carried on filling the forms in, her mind wondered to a song her mother used to sing her when she was little, it would always put her to sleep.

Mai had grown up with the Angels of Darkness and passed the song down to them. Whenever they couldn't sleep, she would sing it to them, it would always help. She wondered if it would help Naru sleep.

'_Only one way to find out,' _Mai shrugged as she finished off the rest of her papers, knowing that splitting it between everyone was the best idea to make. She carried the papers out the office and placed them on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

"You're done?" Monk asked, Mai nodded as she looked at the others, they seemed to be done too.

"Is Naru asleep?" Masako asked as she looked at Mai. The two really had grown close, Masako didn't like Naru anymore, after he started being a dick to her the day Mai was off sick, ordering her around and making a fool out of her, she moved off of him and became friends with Mai.

"No not yet," Mai sighed as she shook her head.

"Maybe we should leave?" Yasu suggested, Mai shook her head.

"We have clients that'll be coming in a couple hours," Monk stated as he looked at the clock, only half eight. Mai sighed silently as she walked back to the office, not bothering to close the door behind her.

"Naru?" she whispered, Naru looked at her, Mai sighed loudly, "Why won't you sleep?" she asked, Naru just shrugged as he looked at her. Mai shook her head before walking to a CD player in his office, she placed a CD in and hit play. The soft music played throughout the office, though Mai knew it was a karaoke one, so she would have to sing along.

'**When Daytime turns to night,****  
When the moon shines bright!  
When you're tucked in tight,****  
And everything's alright!**

Jihoki walked into Naru's office to see Mai perched on his desk with her legs crossed. Her voice rang softly through the SPR Office as everyone walked into the room. They sat in front of the couch Naru was laid on as they all watched her sing. Jihoki laid on the ground as he listened intently.

**Slip softly to that place,**

**Where secrets thoughts run free!  
And there come face to face,  
Of who you want to be!**

**So, swim across the ocean blue;**

**Fly a rocket to the moon!  
You can change your life****  
Or you can change the world!  
Take a chance, life is yours to live!**

Naru found his eyes closing as he watched Mai sing. Her eyes were closed, her face was peaceful, she was at peace, true peace. He, and SPR for that matter, had never seen anyone so a peace before.

**Make a wish!**

**It's up to you!**

**Find the strength inside, and watch your dreams come true!****  
You don't need a shooting star.****  
The magic's right there in your heart!  
Close your eyes, believe! And Make a wish!**

Oh, I've always hoped for happiness,

**And finally fulfilled my wish,****  
'Cause I just need, to see you smile!****  
Ooo-ooo-woah-yeah!  
Make a wish!****  
It's up to you!****  
Find the strength inside, and watch your dreams come true!  
Watch your dreams come true!**

Mai smiled softly as she opened her eyes, everyone saw the tears in her eyes, their small smiles turned into frowns as they saw her. Masako, Ayako and Madoka wanted to ask her what's wrong, Monk, John and Yasu wanted to be the big brothers to her, while Lin pondered on what could be wrong with her. Naru would have stood to hug her, but his body felt so tired, so weak. He smiled softly at Mai as he closed his eyes, drifting away into a deep sleep.

**You don't need a shooting star,****  
The magic's there right in your heart!****  
Close your eyes, believe, and make a wish!****  
Make a Wish'**

Mai smiled as the song came to an end, a single tear escaped her right eye, but she wiped it away, knowing it was best not to cry. Masako, Ayako and Madoka all stood to hug her, John, Monk, Yasu and Lin silently applauded her as saw Naru sleeping. Mai smiled wider before grabbing the blanket on top of the sofa and putting it over him.

"Sleep tight, Naru," Mai whispered as she and everyone else exited the room. Jihoki stayed, knowing Mai would want someone to watch over Naru.

"Mai that was amazing," Ayako smiled as she hugged the girl, Mai smiled back at her.

"Thanks, my mom taught it me," Mai stated, Masako hugged her afterwards.

"That explains the tears," she smiled softly, Madoka was the next one to hug her before she was enveloped into a bear hug by Monk, John and Yasu.

"Aw, our little Mai, are you ok?" Monk asked, Mai laughed as she felt Monk squeeze harder. By accident he put pressure on where Mai's wings came from her body, causing the girl to gasp in pain.

"I'm sorry," he said as he looked at Mai, who fell to her knees.

"Don't be, I'm alright," Mai answered as she stood up, trying to ignore the pain in her back.

"Here let me look," Ayako ordered, Mai nodded as she turned around, she knew Ayako would think the mark on her back was either a burn or birthmark.

"Woah, that's a nice birthmark," Ayako smiled, Mai nodded as she thanked her before they all sat on the sofas. Time ticked by slowly as they waited for their first client to arrive.

* * *

**Well, here's chapter 2, hope you all liked it, please REVIEW and I will get the next chapter up soon. Oh yeah, also Jihoki is the same hellhound from Old Faces, New Cases, but in this story he has nothing to do with that, please REVIEW :D**


	3. The Case, Wow

**Mais' P.O.V**

I smiled as I set down some tea in front of everyone. Lin had said that Naru would only sleep for about three hours. It was half eleven now, so he would be waking up in a few minutes. I had set an extra cup of tea on the table where he sits.

Just as Lin predicted the door to Naru's office opened on that note. He walked in, sat down and drank his tea. We all watched him before turning our attention back to each other. Jihoki sat by John's side, I think he wanted to get to know SPR better.

"He's not gonna bite me for stepping on him is he?" John asked as he looked at the animal. I laughed before shaking my head.

"No, I already told you, he can't feel it," I answered, John nodded before petting Jihoki, who made a happy sound, he loved being fussed.

"The client should be here in a few minutes," Lin stated as he looked at the sheet. The door to the actual office opened then. A girl with electric blue hair and piercing blue eyes stood before the team. She wore a light blue shirt with a short white skirt. A white jacket was set on her back with some blue sandals on her feet. I instantly recognised the girl as Ayami.

Behind her a man with piercing blood red eyes and silver-white hair came in. He wore a black shirt with matching jeans and some black trainers. Noburu.

"Taniyama?" Ayami asked as she looked at me.

"Ayami, stop calling me by my last name, you've known me since I was six," I stated, Ayami laughed a little as she looked at me.

"Ah, yes, sorry, sorry," she smiled, "How've you been Mai?" she asked, I smiled as I stood up and walked towards her.

"I've been good, you?" I asked, Ayami nodded her head.

"I've been great," she answered, I turned to Noburu-sama after that.

"How've you been, Noburu-sama?" I asked as I bowed slightly. Noburu copied my actions as he bowed back.

"I've been fine Taniyama-san, thank you," he answered, I nodded as I showed them where to sit.

"This is SPR, this is Monk, John, Masako, Ayako, Madoka, Yasu, Lin and Naru, I mean Kazuya," I quickly corrected myself, it felt weird calling him Kazuya, but oh well.

"Pleasure to meet you all, my name is Noburu, this is Ayami," Noburu introduced as he shook everyone's hands.

"How do you know Mai?" Ayako asked as she looked at me then Noburu and Ayami.

"I've raised her since she was six when her parents passed away," Noburu answered calmly, I hate how he can do that.

"Oh, well at least she had someone to look up to," Madoka smiled, Noburu nodded his head.

"Back to topic," Naru spoke up; we all turned to him at that.

"Why are you here?" he asked in a polite voice.

"Cut the crap, we both know you don't like dealing with this," Ayami answered, everyone looked at her in shock besides me.

"Erm, Ayami, Noburu-sama, would you like something to drink?" I asked when I saw the anger flash in Naru's eyes. They both nodded as I began to walk to the kitchen.

"Go with her, we'll discuss this later," Noburu ordered, Ayami gulped as she followed me into the kitchen.

"Your boss is a jerk," she stated when we were in there; I knew SPR could hear us and so did she.

"You don't even know him, but yeah, he can be," I answered as I poured two cups of tea for Noburu and Ayami, "Why did Noburu send you in here anyway?" I asked as I picked the two cups up.

"Noburu only drinks blood remember?" she asked in a whisper, I nodded as she put something into his drink, "I makes whatever he drinks taste like it," she explained as she took the cup without the tablet in it.

We walked back out of the kitchen rather calmly before setting the tea down in front of Noburu and taking my seat next to Naru.

"Thank you Taniyama-san," Noburu smiled slightly at me, I heard Ayako fawn a little. Yeah he has that effect of people; you'd be surprised how many women can reject him, the number was very low.

"You're welcome, Noburu-sama," I smiled as I looked at him. Ayami sat next to Noburu on his right.

"So, what brings you here?" Naru asked in a bitter tone, Ayami smiled widely.

"That's more like it," she said, Noburu glared at her.

"Ayami-san, we came here seeking Kazuya-san's help, do not harass him," Noburu glared, Ayami began pouting at that.

"I don't see why we ever _need _his help," she retorted.

"Because _he _ordered us too," I flinched a little at Noburu's answer; he was on about our one true boss, the devil himself. Noburu then turned back to a clearly confused Naru, "You'll have to excuse Ayami, she's a little cranky, it's been a hard week," Noburu stated, Naru simply nodded his head.

"_Hard week?" _Ayami hissed out through her teeth, "It's been the worst week in history; thirty people have been killed since Monday. Sorry, not killed, mutilate, and you and the boss both think some _kid _can help us solve out problem?" Ayami growled as she stood to her feet ready to hit something.

"Ayami be reasonable, SPR deals with ghosts. If that's what's haunting the, erm, I'm take a guess and say you're on about the hotel, then we can get rid of it. If not you can go to the boss and personally yell at him, but freaking out now isn't going to bring anyone back or get anything done. So sit down and tell us what the hell's happened," I ordered, everyone looked at me as I went into my control mode. Ayami blinked a few times before breathing out deeply.

"Siento mucho, Taniyama-san, yo no he podido hacer ejercicio para calmar mi mente un rato ahora," Ayami spoke to me in Spanish, I nodded my head at her, while everyone looked between us in confusion.

"¿Comprendo, pero debe mantener sus emociones en el cheque cuando sea necesario, comprenden?" I asked her back in Spanish.

"Sí, comprendo Taniyama-san," Ayami spoke back; Noburu nodded his head at both of us.

"Good, now we can carry on with the case," Noburu smiled as he looked at Naru, who just gave Ayami and I a confused look.

"Someone tell me what they said," Naru ordered.

"Something about emotions need to be kept in check, I don't know, never did pass Spanish," Monk answered.

"Anyway, the case we were hoping you'd help us with is rather peculiar," Ayami spoke up again, we all turned from Monk, to Ayami, "There will be knocking noises heard from the very top floor of the entire building, which itself, is over twenty stories high," Ayami began.

"AW, that's a lot of work Naru," Ayako spoke up interrupting Ayami, which earned her a glare from both me and Noburu.

"Anyway, these noises will be heard, they'll start from the top floor and gradually work their way down to the first floor. Whenever we send someone to check what the noises are, they end up in our infirmary because of some unknown cause. They begin to have nightmares that take effect of their bodies," Ayami explained.

"You lost me there," I stated, Ayami turned to me.

"Say like if they have a dream of being stabbed, then they'll be stabbed, but if they have a dream of being killed-,"

"They're killed," I finished, Ayami nodded her head.

"We can hear laughter coming from some rooms at night, not children's laughter, an adult's laughter, it's really crazy. Plate and furniture will move around, Kasumi-sama was put into the hospital for the damage done to her by a knife. She was sliced and barely recognisable by the time the knife had finished," Ayami stopped as she remained silent for a minute, I did too, Kasumi-sama was one of the best teachers we had.

"There have been sightings of figures during the night when people will get up and walk around the hotel. The laughter is heard before the figure appears. Chiyo was dragged down the hallway at night and almost into the wall. When she turned to see what was dragging, she just said she saw a clawed hand. She drew a picture, Ayami do you have it?" Noburu asked, Ayami stood as she pulled a piece of paper out her pocket. She handed it to me; I looked at it, frowned, then handed it to Naru.

"The front door to the hotel will lock itself in the middle of the day. Whenever Moku goes to unlock it, his hand's grabbed by an invisible force on the glass. I've walked around at night to get something to eat from the cafeteria when I miss dinner or supper just to hold me off until the next day. When I get near the front door, a cold wind always blows passed me. I always turn to the door, but whenever I do I just see these angry red eyes glaring at me," Ayami sighed as she folded her arms, hugging herself.

"The people are killed in the same room, room 349. When someone enters there after someone's gone in and never came out, there'd be a message on the wall, with the mutilated corpse hung in the air. One time I went in the check on the person who went in there, the message was something along the thins of, 'this is not the girl, give me with girl, I won't stop until I have her, she must feel the pain I feel'. I'm not entirely sure what it meant, there are over fifty girls in the hotel, so I'm worried about them," Noburu stated as he looked at Ayami then me. Jihoki walked over to him as he rubbed up against his leg.

"Don't worry Jihoki, everything will be fine, I hope," Noburu sighed as he petted Jihoki's head.

"Feel the pain I feel?" I repeated out loud.

"Something wrong Mai?" Ayami asked me, I looked up at her.

"I'm trying to figure out why that sounds familiar," I answered as I looked around the room, I knew that saying from somewhere, but I couldn't remember where.

"That's what everyone in the hotel said, we've all heard the saying from somewhere or someone, but we can't remember where," Ayami sighed as she began thinking.

"How many people do you have in the infirmary at the moment?" Naru asked Noburu, who looked at him.

"Around a hundred," Noburu answered, we all gasped at that.

"Our hotel isn't a hotel that's open to the public, it's mostly an orphanage where people who don't have parents can grow up in a happy place, but now it's being terrorized, but we don't know what by," Ayami explained to everyone, I just looked at her in shock. Over one hundred or around one hundred, that's bad.

A jingling sound brought me back to reality as Ayami apologized for her phone going off before answering it.

"Hello?" she asked, a voice came through on the other line, I didn't know who it was, I couldn't hear them.

"You're kidding," Ayami huffed before sighing, "Alright, keep me posted, please and thank you," Ayami ordered before hanging up.

"We just lost Aki," she stated as she turned to Noburu.

"Nightmare?" he asked, Ayami shook her head.

"Mutilated," she corrected as she held her phone up. She threw it to me as I looked at the picture that appeared on her screen.

"Oh my devil," I gasped as I put my hand over my mouth. Aki's guts were sprouled along the floor as blood rushed into a massive puddle. Her face was unrecognisable as her arms and legs were sliced open, going to the bone. The muscle in both her arms and legs were pulled out and stuffed into her stomach, while her intestines were wrapped around her neck with a bit shoved onto her mouth.

"Naru," I whispered as I felt tears well up in my eyes. Naru took the phone from me; we all saw the colour leave his face as he copied my actions.

"We'll take the case, but we're not making any promises on being able to solve this," Naru stated, "We need three rooms set up, two for us to sleep in and one for us to use as Base," Naru explained, Noburu nodded his head as Naru handed Ayami her phone back.

"I think we have the ghost of Jack the Ripper on our hands," I stated as I tried my hardest not to throw up.

"I know, it's bad right?" Ayami asked as she looked at me.

"Bad? Ayami I never puke and I almost did at that," I answered as she looked at me. Masako cleared her throat as she looked at Ayami.

"May we have a look at the photo?" she asked, I knew she'd ask something like that.

"If you can stomach it," Ayami answered as she showed everyone in SPR the picture.

"Oh my god," Monk gasped as he looked at the photo, John did a silent prayer as Madoka and Ayako both clutched onto each other, Lin's face paled, Yasu ran to the kitchen to be sick while Masako looked away at the first glimpse of the photo.

"That's awful," she stated as she turned back to Ayami, who nodded her head.

"I know, we'll see you tomorrow?" Ayami asked as she looked at Naru, who nodded his head. Ayami and Noburu then left the office.

"Cancel all other appointments today Lin," Naru ordered as he looked at Lin, who nodded his head before walking to his office. Madoka followed him, probably needing someone to confide in.

"Monk, Ayako, John, Masako and Yasu, get all the equipment ready," Naru ordered as he looked at the others, Yasu had just come back in, his face as white as a sheet. Naru had started calling the girls by their first names after our case with the god. Masako was more than happy to help with the equipment and everything now. She had cut down on being a snob as you can probably tell; she's like a normal teenager now.

"Mai, come with me," Naru ordered, I looked at him.

"What? No tea?" I asked in a joking tone.

"Now Mai," he growled, I gulped before following him into his office. Everyone else just watched as I left, including Lin and Madoka, who had come back into the room.

I sat on the couch in Naru's office as he handed me my CD back. I looked up at him as he walked over to his desk.

"Is there a specific reason I'm here?" I asked, Naru looked up at me; Jihoki had stayed with SPR outside the office.

"I wanted to ask you about your relationship with everyone in that building," Naru stated, I stood up before walking to his desk. I sat on the chair in front of him before talking.

"Well, I know almost everyone who's the same age as me in there; they're like family to me. Most of them are girls though, some of the boys I don't get along with," I started as I looked at Naru, "All the younger children were only brought in a few years ago, but I know them. The youngest ones, ranging from one to about four, think of me as their mother, while the one from five upwards think of me as their older sister. The adults that work in the hotel are very nice to everyone who enters there. The actual boss is never around and if he is just steer clear of him."

"What about rooms in the hotel, are there any rooms you don't go in?" Naru asked, I thought for a moment.

"Aside from room, 349, there are only two of them, the actual boss's room, which is on the ninth floor, room 931, and then there's room 513 on the fifth floor," I answered, Naru looked at me with a raised eye brow.

"Why does no one go in there?" we turned to see Monk and the others at the door.

"Sorry, we thought you killed Mai, she wasn't yelling at you," Ayako smiled as Jihoki ran over to me, I laughed a little, while Naru frowned.

"Room 513, it's simple really, what's the fifth day of the week?" I asked.

"Friday," Masako answered.

"And 513 ends in 13, put Friday in front of that," I stated.

"Friday the 13th," Yasu gasped, I nodded my head.

"The room's said to be bad luck, but I don't really believe that. Even so, no one ever goes in it, I think it's just used for storage nowadays. Even then, no one goes in it without it being the day time, having the door open and the light on with candles, torches and lamps," I stated with a small chuckle, "The people in the hotel are quite superstitious," I added on.

"How come?" Madoka asked as SPR sat on the couch in Naru's office.

"Honestly, I don't know," I lied through my teeth, of course I knew why. It's because the people in the hotel have seen things that only exists in your wildest nightmares.

"Is the van packed?" Naru asked, everyone nodded as we looked at them.

"Very well, go home and get some rest, we'll meet here in the morning," Naru ordered.

"Why don't we all just stay at my house?" Masako asked as she looked at everyone, "That way Naru can wake us up then we can go," she added on, I shook my head.

"No point in me meeting you here in the morning or stopping at yours," I stated, everyone gave me a confused look, "The hotel's literally two blocks from mine, I can see it out my room window," I added, Naru stood up.

"Then you won't mind hosting a sleep over tonight then," he stated, I groaned before looking at the ceiling.

"Me and my big mouth," I whined as I walked out Naru's office.

The rest of the day passed by without any inconvenience or anything out of the ordinary. I got the occasional text from Chiyo and Ayami, saying if anything bad had happened, luckily there hadn't been anything.

Before long, I was sat in the SPR van, which was newer and larger than before. Monk and Ayako and Madoka sat at the back, Yasu, John and Masako sat in the middle, while I sat at the front with Naru and Lin, Jihoki was sprawled onto mine and Naru's lap, though he didn't seem to mind.

"We'll get everyone's stuff then we'll head to Mai's," Naru stated, everyone nodded while I groaned in protest again.

"_You shouldn't have opened your big mouth," _Jihoki stated, I looked at him.

"I do not have a big mouth," I retorted.

"_Yeah you do," _Jihoki answered.

"Do I have to take everything away from you again?" I asked, while SPR gave me confused looks, even Lin and Naru.

"_I'll be good," _Jihoki pouted, I nodded my head.

"Good," I answered.

"Talking to your self's the first sign of insanity," Naru stated, I looked at him.

"If I'm going insane then what are you?" I asked.

"An incredibly handsome Ghost Hunter," Naru answered.

"I wish Ayami and Noburu had highered the Ghost Busters now, or the Winchesters, it'd much better than listening to him," I muttered but everyone heard me, Ayako laughed, along with Masako and Madoka, while the boys looked at me confused.

"What? I can't help it if Dean's a sex god," I stated with a shrug, I looked at Naru, only to see something flash through his eyes, was that…jealousy? Oh this is gonna be good.

"Amen to that sister," Masako stated, I nodded as I turned to radio on. We pulled up outside Monk's house first. We waited in the car until he packed his things and came back. This went on with everyone for about twenty minutes until we finally pulled outside my house.

"MY LEGS! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!" I yelled as I stepped out.

"Mai, is that you?" a voice asked, I turned to see Ms Hoshino looking at me.

"Ah, it is Hoshino-san, is something the matter?" I asked, she frowned as she looked at my apartment.

"I'm sure I saw you go into your apartment not even an hour ago," she answered, I looked at my apartment.

"Mai's being robbed," Monk gasped as he looked at my apartment, Jihoki was already outside the door, he sniffed before barking.

"It's alright, I know who it is," I stated as we walked up to my apartment. I opened the door before wlaking in, SPR followed me in. I sighed silently as I bowed on my left knee to the woman in front of me.

"Kasumi-sama, how are you?" I asked, when the woman stepped into the little light in the room, SPR held in their gasps as to not offend her.

"Raise Mai," Kasumi ordered, I did as told before standing up. I almost grimaced at the scars, cuts and burns on her face, but held it back.

"Kasumi-sama, I'm-,"

"Do not apologize Mai, this is not your doing or your fault, there is no need to feel guilty," Kasumi smiled, in a way she looked like me. Her hair was black and was the same length as mine and her eyes were a brown that matched mine. She wore a plain long white dress and white shoes that could be seen a little.

"Kasumi-sama, may I ask why you are here?" I asked, SPR remained silent as they watched the woman move.

"I came to make sure nothing was in your apartment or hurt you Mai," she answered, I looked at her.

"With all due respect Kasumi-sama, I have Jihoki for that," I explained as the hellhound barked. Kasumi smiled as she petted his head.

"Yes, I know. I trust you and your friends took up our case?" she asked, I nodded my head.

"Of course, but I would feel much better knowing you were somewhere else and not in the hotel. I don't want you to get hurt again, Kasumi-sama," I explained, Kasumi smiled.

"Cut with the 'sama' already, just call me Kasumi, you've known me all your life," I smiled slightly as she said that.

"Of course I have, but it's disrespectful, you treated me like a daughter all my life," I answered, Kasumi smiled.

"Yes, disrespectful, I know how you talk to your boss Mai," she answered with a sly smirk.

"Hey, that's completely different, he's a tea loving, narcissistic jerk," I explained.

"Standing right here Mai," Naru glared at the back of my head.

"So? You're always sanding behind me whenever I say something bad about you," I retorted, Naru just shrugged slightly as he glared at me.

"Oh my, Chiyo and Ayami were right about you Mai," Kasumi smiled innocently.

"Don't say another word," I growled at her, Kasumi just nodded.

"Anyway, I came to give you this, your mother wanted me to give it you on your sixteenth birthday, but because I was dealing with my job, I never had the chance to," she explained as she handed me a necklace with a charm on it.

"Yin Yan?" I asked as I looked at it.

"Yin Yan, light and dark, good and bad, love and hate, one cannot exist without the other, always remember that Mai," Kasumi smiled before walking to the door, "I have to go now, I will see you tomorrow," she added on as she turned to look at me. I turned back to her before bowing.

"Of course Kasumi," I smiled, Kasumi nodded before bowing back and leaving the apartment.

"Well, that was interesting," Monk said with a smiled as he looked at the charm in my hands, I just rolled my eyes as I placed it around my neck.

"Well, you guys can sleep in here, I'll put Jihoki in my room for the night and then we'll leave tomorrow ok?" I asked as everyone set up their sleeping stuff on the floor around the sofa. Monk and John moved the table out the way as they put it in front of some draws, accidentally knocking them. The knock caused the wall to shake a little, causing the shelf above it to shake, causing a knife to fall from the shelf.

"MOVE!" I yelled as I pulled John out the way of the falling knife. Everyone looked at me in shock before I picked it up.

"Why do you have a knife up there?" Ayako asked in a startled tone.

"Self-defence, duh," I answered, everyone gave me a doubtful look, "No seriously it's for self-defence, I keep it up there because if anyone breaks into the apartment, all they have to do is throw me into the wall, the knife falls, I catch it, then I can fight them off," I explained, Masako shrugged her shoulders.

"Pretty good idea if you ask me," she stated, everyone else hesitated before nodding their heads, I gave Masako a confused look, did she know I was an Angel of Darkness or something?

I shrugged it off before walking over to the sofa and laying down on it. I pulled my own blanket over me as everyone copied my actions. We laid on out sleeping stuff talking about various things for the night until, one by one; we gradually began to fall asleep. Naru being the last to fall asleep as I fell to sleep before him.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

The room was painted a blood red colour as a scream echoed through the room. The colouring on the wall wasn't paint, it was indeed blood. Coughing was heard before a choking sound, then a gasp and the sound of flesh connecting with flesh. Ripping sounds were heard throughout the room before the door opened. Everything stopped, the noises, the screams, the splatters of blood, it all stopped.

The door opened fully as a young girl walked into the room. I scrunched her face up in discuss at the sight of the body and the smell of the room. Another one had died, sorry no died, another one had been murdered.

The girl sighed before walking over to the body; its eyes were wide with fright as it stared at the ceiling. The girl reached her hand out before going to close the body's eyes. Coughing came from the body before the girl could do so. The body of the boy looked at the girl.

"It won't stop, you have to do something," he said before looking at her with a small smile. The girl sighed as his body went limp, lifeless and cold for good.

"I will, we've got help coming in," she whispered as she closed the boy's eyes for good before rising to her feet. She walked towards the door before turning back to the body.

"I'm sorry we were too late," she whispered before she closed the door. The light that shined on the body from the hallway disappeared as I figure stepped out of the shadows in the room. Blood dripped from its fangs and claws as it silently hissed into the air.

"No one can stop this," it growled as it disappeared into the walls of the room. It had gone looking for its next victim.

* * *

**Well, I hoped you all liked that, here's what the Spanish stuff meant;**

**Siento mucho, Taniyama-san, yo no he podido hacer ejercicio para calmar mi mente un rato ahora- I'm very sorry, Taniyama-san, I have not been able to do exercise to calm my mind a while now**

**¿Comprendo, pero debe mantener sus emociones en el cheque cuando sea necesario, comprenden?- I understand, but you must keep your emotions in check when needed, understand?**

**Sí, comprendo Taniyama-San- Yes, I understand, Taniyama-san**

**So please REVIEW and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, REVIEW :D**


	4. Akiya and Akiwa Rest In Peace

**Mais' P.O.V**

"_That's it, c'mon, just a little bit more guys," a thirteen year old me spoke. I was trying to teach the younger children how to fight with weapons, of course Kasumi-sama was by my side as I did so._

"_You can do it," Kasumi encouraged as we watched the younger ones fight a stuffed dummy, too bad there wasn't anyone in side of it._

_We watched as they swung kicks, threw punches, cut, stabbed, sliced and diced the object. By the time the sun began setting I called everyone back in to eat dinner, then take them to bed._

_I stood watching the scenes unfold, yes I was dreaming, but it wasn't so much of a dream, more of a memory, one that I cherished to this very day. I smiled as I carried on watching, I knew this memory all too well._

"_Kaka-sama, when will we get wings like you?" one of the youngest asked me, I smiled when they called me that. They thought of me as their mother, they still do, though now they refer to me as Mai._

"_When you're older and train really hard you'll earn them," I explained._

"_Did you earn yours, Kaka-sama?" a young boy asked me, I smiled as I shook my head._

"_No, my mother and father were both pure Angels of Darkness, I never had to earn them, they came naturally to me," I answered._

"_Is it fun to fly?" a young girl asked me, I smiled at her._

"_Very, but you have to be careful on where you fly, why is that?" I asked._

"_People could see you," one child spoke up._

"_And they don't know what you are," a second one added._

"_So they might freak out," a third child added, I nodded my head._

"_Very good, I'm glad what I've taught you has stayed in your minds," I smiled as I walked over to kiss them all good night before walking out their room._

"_You have to tell them sooner or later," I turned to see Gene stood before me. Yes I knew about Gene, but no one knew I knew, only he knew I knew, because if Naru knew I knew, well let's just say things would be bad…..you followed that right?_

"_I know, but I'd rather have it be later," I stated as I looked around the darkness._

"_Mai, you hunt what's haunting that hotel, I'm not one put pressure on you, but if anyone gets hurt on this case, it could be on your head," Gene explained, I glared at him._

"_Don't you think I know that? What do you think I do every day? Worry about what I might be hunting later that night? No I don't, I spend it worry about SPR, my friends and people around me. I hunt these things because I need to, every case we go on and someone gets hurt, it's always on my head, as you put it. It's only on my head because I couldn't get rid of the thing haunting the place without them figuring out what I am. I don't want them knowing, you know what the last person tried to do to me when they found out? They tried to kill me, so don't you dare think I don't worry about them, or that I don't know the consequences of any of this. I know them, I've known them since I knew what I was, so just let it be, I'll do my job if you stop telling me things I already know. You're my spirit guide, I only need you to show me things, and to chat to on occasion, but I don't need you lecturing me or explaining things to me that I know all too well, understand?" I asked, Gene nodded his head, this wasn't the first time I had gone off like that, it was more of the fifth or sixth. He always listens though, he's never mad at me for yelling a bit and he understands how I feel after I showed him through some of my memories._

"_Mai, I just want you to do me one favour on this case," Gene spoke up again; I nodded my head, agreeing to whatever it was without even knowing what it was._

"_I want you to look out for SPR, if any of them happen to have an…unfortunate event that could lead to death promise me you'll get them out, right away, even if they're against it," Gene requested, I smirked._

"_First sign of any of them dying, I'm evacuating the building and I'm going to slice the thing open with my own two hands," I growled as my eyes flash black, then red, then brown again._

"_Good, well, not good about slicing it open, but you get me," Gene spoke with a nervous laugh._

"_I don't get why you're so nervous around me, Gene. You're dead, I can't do anything to you," I stated as I looked around the darkness, I began to feel myself waking up._

"_See ya later Gene," I smiled._

"_See ya Mai," he replied._

I woke up to Jihoki licking my face. I yawned as I stretched; the sun hadn't even come up, so why was he getting me up this early?

"Why are you up this early?" I jumped at the sound of Naru's voice.

"Your fault," I stated, "Jihoki sees someone awake and he thinks it's up time," I added as I walked to the kitchen before splashing some water on my face.

"Hungry Jihoks?" I asked as I looked at the dog, who nodded his head instead of barking. I grabbed a can of actual dog food, what? I'm very well prepared. I opened the can before putting it into Jihoki's bowl; I then put the kettle on before boiling it.

"How long have you been up?" I asked Naru, who was sat at the counter in the kitchen.

"I slept for five minutes, then I woke up, I've been reviewing the case," he answered as he looked through all our notes. I looked at him worriedly before walking over to him.

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" I asked, he looked at me a little startled by the question but quickly covered it.

"It's nothing," he answered.

"It's nothing my ass, Naru, I know when people are lying so tell me," I ordered, Naru looked at me then at SPR before looking back to me.

"Fine, you're gonna think I'm crazy though," he sighed as he buried his face in his hands. I walked over to the kettle again, taking out two cups and pouring out the tea, I then walked back over to Naru.

"Try me," I retorted as I looked at him before setting my tea down on the ground.

"I've been having these nightmares, but not your normal nightmares," he started; I raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What about?" I urged him to continue.

"That's the thing, I don't really know. There have been times when they're just figures with red eyes. They were tall, skinny figures; their mouths would be dripping with blood as would their claws. I would watch until it advanced on me, or the others, then out of nowhere an angel with black wings destroys it before turning to us," I held my breath when he said that, "But then the angel would say, something along the lines of, 'they are my prey only', then it would kill us," Naru explained, I nodded my head as I drank my tea.

"If you ask me I would just say it's your brain making it up, try to forget about the nightmares and they should stop," I stated as I placed my, now empty, cup on the table.

"But I can't forget," Naru stated as he looked at him cup.

"Why?" I asked, he looked me dead in the eyes; I didn't like the look in his.

"You're the angel," he answered. I knew Jihoki's head had shot up while I tried my best to remain calm.

"Like I said Naru, just forget about them and they should stop," I repeated. Naru gave me a quizzical look.

"Mai, is there something you're not telling us about the hotel?" he asked, I shook my head.

"No, Ayami and Noburu-sama explained everything about the hotel to you yesterday," I explained with a straight face, how I was managing to do it, I had no idea.

"What about the woman in the apartment yesterday? She looked like she wanted to talk to you about something important, but couldn't because we were there," Naru stated in a know it all tone. I was so caught up in listening to him question me I hadn't noticed anyone getting up and walking to the kitchen.

"Kasumi-sama's a private person, she doesn't like strangers involved in her privacy," I answered.

"So you don't talk about SPR outside of work?" Naru asked, I slammed my hands onto the table.

"DEVIL! WHAT'S IT MATTER IF I DO OR NOT?! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE HAVING SOME FUCKED UP DREAM IT DOESN'T MEAN I'M GOING TO DO ANYTHING!" I yelled, Naru stood up, anger flashed in his eyes as he looked at me.

"I don't know if it does or not, but when those dreams involve you killing us I would like to know if you're hiding something," he stated, I glared at him.

"Well I'm not, so just leave it at that," I growled as I turned around, only to come face to face with SPR's shocked expression. Jihoki growled as he walked towards the door. My attention turned to it as the door burst open, a gust of wind blew in a Chiyo ran into the room.

"CLOSE IT!" she yelled, Jihoki ran to the door, pushing his body against it before it closed on whatever was chasing her.

"Chiyo?" I asked as I looked at the girl, she looked at me with panicked eyes.

"Oh thank devil you're here," Chiyo said as she hugged me, she dropped to her knees sobbing, dragging me down with her. My anger washed away as I focused on my long time best friend crying in my arms.

"It's ok Chiyo, you're safe here," I whispered as I hugged her and petted her head to calm her slightly. Naru walked over to us both, his anger gone, as well as the questions he was asking me.

"Excuse me, but are you from the hotel we're investigating?" Naru asked, Chiyo looked up; she simply nodded before I helped her stand.

"Chiyo," I stopped what I was going to say when I noticed the blood on her hands, that explains why she didn't let her hands linger on me, "Ayako get me a wash cloth, please," I ordered. Chiyo looked at me before Ayako came with the wash cloth. I cleaned Chiyo's hands; I was relieved to see it wasn't her blood. So that just left one question for me, whose was it?

"Akiya, he's gone," she whispered to me, I frowned.

"N or M?" I asked as I looked at her, I knew she wouldn't want to say the full word.

"M," she answered as tears began in her eyes again. Akiya was like an older brother to her, I even felt my eyes water over a slight touch as I looked at her.

"Did you find him?" I asked, Chiyo shook her head, well there's a good side I guess.

"Akiwa found him," Chiyo whispered, I let go of her at that.

"They let his twin go to find him in the room?" I asked in disbelief as I stood to my feet, furious as I looked for something to hit.

"She came back out, but she wasn't upset, at least she didn't look it, but once she got to her room she shut herself in and cried all night. She wouldn't let anyone in, she wouldn't come out for anything, not even dinner or supper," Chiyo explained as she looked around the room.

"Sorry, but who are these lot?" she asked with a frown.

"Chiyo, SPR, SPR, Chiyo," I answered, Chiyo rolled her eyes at my short intro but didn't think much of it, "What were you getting chased by anyway?" I asked, Chiyo gulped a little bit.

"The thing haunting the hotel doesn't stick to one place, if you've got anything from the hotel with you it can follow you," she stated, I looked at her, my eyes wide.

"Please tell me you threw whatever you had on you," I begged, Chiyo nodded her head, I sighed in relief.

"Looks like we're heading out then, Mai, go pack your things," Monk ordered, I nodded as I walked to my room.

"Go back to the hotel, tell Noburu-sama we're on our way, we'll be about twenty minutes," I ordered, Chiyo nodded as she walked to the door. She opened it, looked both ways then ran for it down the street.

I sighed as I walked over to my bedroom before getting my overnight back. I walked to my wardrobe before I began packing things in it.

"Mind if I come in?" Naru's voice asked, I turned to see him stood at the doorframe.

"Sure," I answered as I looked back to my clothes.

"Mai, I'm sorry I freaked, I shouldn't have, they were just stupid nightmares, I had no right to yell," Naru apologized, NARU APOLOGIZED?

"No you didn't, but I forgive you, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Masako wants to talk to you in private, everyone else is waiting at the van, so hurry up," Naru ordered, and he's back to his normal self. I nodded as I began packing things quicker. When Naru left Masako entered, she closed the door behind her.

"What are you exactly?" she asked, I looked at her confused.

"I'm packing my things," I answered trying to play the dumb card.

"No, not what are you _doing, _what _are _you?" she asked again as she placed her hands on her hips.

"How much do you know?" I asked, Masako frowned as she sat on my bed.

"That you're not human and Jihoki's not a dog," Masako answered.

"How'd you figure it out?" I asked.

"Since day one you never gave off the vibe of being fully human, now we're going to a place where you know _everyone _there. Noburu, Ayami and Chiyo weren't human when they came either. The reason I called you when I thought someone was in the house was because I knew you weren't fully human, so I thought you could handle whatever was in the house," Masako explained, I sighed as I set the final of my things into my bag.

"Ok, listen up, I'm not human, at all, I am a full fledge Angel of Darkness. Where we're going is where all the other Angels of Darkness live, be them half human half angel, or full angel, we're a big family. I hunt things at night, demons, ones that are terrorizing the city and the earth. I have wings that spread from my back whenever I need them. As for Jihoki, he's a hellhound. He can turn into his full size which is ten feet tall, probably over that, or he can shrink down to just a small animal, one you can fit in your pocket. Now you know this Masako, I'm trusting you with everything I have, my angel family, my life, _everything,_ you cannot under any circumstance tell a single living soul about the existence. Our boss would have a fit, and I don't want to think about what the others would think if they found out," I explained, Masako looked at me in doubt for a moment.

"Mai, there's no such thing as demons," she sighed as she shook her head, "If you don't want to tell me the truth then-,"

"Masako," the girl looked at me on that note. My wings were spread free as I looked at her; my eyes flashed black, then red, then brown. Masako looked at me in shock as she went to touch my wings, she stopped to look at me, I just nodded to her. She smiled as she felt the soft feathers under her fingertips.

"They're so soft," she whispered as she felt them, I nodded my head as I smiled slightly. I plucked a feather off, held it in my hand and before long it was on a silver chain. I handed it to Masako, who looked at me shocked.

"Take it, but if you ever tell anyone about this Masako, I will have to hurt you," I stated, Masako nodded as I drew my wings back in, just before my door opened.

"Hey, stop dallying, Naru's starting to get cranky," Ayako spoke in a whisper as she looked at us. Masako and I looked at each other before we shrugged and turned back to Ayako.

"What else is new?" we asked in sync as I grabbed my bag. We walked passed my drawer near the door, Ayako and Masako walked in front of me as I grabbed my keys off the drawers. I looked to the door to see Masako looking at me.

'Keep an eye out,' I mouthed to her, she nodded as she looked for someone coming up as I grabbed my knife out my drawer before sliding it into the back of my jeans. I turned to face Masako as I walked to the door, Masako turned to look at me, her face paled. I turned around, red eyes, pale skin and fangs.

"RUN!" I yelled as I closed the door behind me, locking it after. I ran passed an item from the hotel, I rolled my eyes as I picked it up. I threw Masako my bag as she got to the van.

"GET IN!" I yelled to her, I knew that the thing in my apartment wasn't from the hotel; it was a demon that hated the Angels of Darkness.

I dove into the van as Lin drove off; we pulled up outside the hotel two minutes later. I sighed as we got out the van; we walked up to the front door, to my surprise the actual boss was there.

"Konichiwa Taniyama Mai," the boss said, he was taking in his human form. Dark blue hair, green eyes and a black suit.

"Konichiwa Oyabun Buer-sama," I greeted as I bowed on one knee to him, in brought daylight, oh well, you get used to it.

"These must be Shibuya Psychic Research," Buer stated as he studied every one of them, though he already knew who was who. His eyes lingered on Masako as he looked into her eyes, he then looked at me as I rose from the ground, "We shall discuss this later," he whispered as he walked passed me.

"Hai, Oyabun Buer-sama," I responded as he walked over to Naru.

"You must be Kazuya Shibuya," Buer said as he approached Naru, who nodded his head as he stuck his hand out.

"Oyabun Buer-sama, what would you like us to do with Akiya-san's body?" Ayami asked as she walked out, she bowed her head slightly to Buer as he looked at her.

"Leave it for now, I would like SPR to take a look at it," he answered, Ayami flinched a little.

"But Buer-sama, I'm afraid it's starting to make the hallway smell, no one will go up to that floor," she explained, Buer glared at her.

"I said leave it," he growled, Ayami flinched visibly as she nodded her head before running back inside.

"You'll have to excuse some of the people here, they don't know proper manners," Buer stated, I clenched my fists when he said that; we'd give him proper manners if he gave us proper respect. We are the ones who go around cleaning his shit up after all.

"Mai," I turned to Naru on that note.

"Yes Na-, I mean Kazuya?" I asked as I looked at him, SPR gave me confused looks; I gave them a 'tell ya later' look as I walked to Naru.

"Help carry the equipment up to the room we're in," he ordered, I nodded my head as I bowed slightly.

"Yes, sir," I smiled as I walked over to the machines before grabbing a few. With all of us helping out, excluding Naru, we managed to get everything to base in one trip.

"Your base will be in room 350, that way you'll be able to hear if anyone has been killed. Your sleeping rooms will be room 351 and 352, sort out who goes in what room," Buer ordered, Naru clenched his fists; I could tell he didn't like my boss.

We entered base a few seconds later as Naru had us set everything down on the table in the middle of the room. The walls were painted a cream colour; there was a desk at the far left to set up the computers on, there were four couches in the room around the table along with a few bean bags. That was pretty much it, plain and simple.

"Taniyama-san, Hara-san, may I speak with you both?" Buer asked as he was leaving the room. I turned to Masako and nodded my head.

"Of course, Buer-sama," I answered as we walked out of the room, he lead us to the other end of the hallway into an empty room. He ran a hand through his hair as he looked at Masako.

"Medium?" he asked, Masako nodded her head, she was completely taken aback by his change in voice, from cold and hard, to concerned and relaxed.

"Buer, I've already spoken to Masako about not telling anyone about knowing. It's not her fault her powers are able to pick up on the vibe," I stated as I looked at Buer, yes I didn't add 'sama' onto the end. There are very few people who are allowed to call him by his name and I'm one of them.

"Very well, but if you do tell anyone Hara Masako, I will not hesitate to send someone to kill you," with that Buer left the room, leaving Masako and I alone.

"Well, he's certainly pleasant," Masako whispered, I laughed as we walked to the door of the room before walking back to base.

"Relax, he's fine once ya get to know him," I explained as I looked around the room, everyone had already set things up and was waiting for us.

"Let's take a look next door," Naru ordered as we walked to room 349. I sighed as we got a smell of the body that awaits us in there.

"Alright, just don't puke," I ordered as I opened the door, only there wasn't just one body now, there were two, Akiya and Akiwa. I sighed as I walked over to them, "Damn it," I muttered as I looked into Akiwa's eyes, they were left wide open with fear.

"Oh my," Masako, Madoka and Ayako said at once, John did a silent prayer, while Monk just stood there trying not to puke, Yasu ran back to base, while Lin and Naru stood behind me. I reached my hand out to close Akiwa's eyes, only to have her gasp for breath before coughing up blood.

"Please, make it stop," she begged, I looked at her in confusion. She looked down to her stomach; I gulped before lifting her top up. The sight was enough to send the rest of SPR hurling, now I was alone in the room, well I thought I was.

"What do we do?" Masako asked as she looked at Akiwa, I cocked a brow but never looked at her.

"You're not gonna run screaming?" I asked, Masako shook her head, I know because she made an uh-uh sound. I sighed before looking at her, I need a flash light, there's one on the table over there. I motioned to the table next to the door. Masako walked over before grabbing it for me.

"What do you need me to shine it on?" she asked, I looked back at Akiwa, who was gasping in pain, we must have interrupted during her mutilation, her guts were still intact with her body and not around her neck or down her throat.

"Stomach," I answered, Masako did as told. I heard her gasp loudly; I looked to see her covering her hand with her mouth. Maggots. Maggots were flowing out of Akiwa's stomach like Niagara Falls. She winced in pain as they continued; they must have been eating her insides.

"Akiwa," I whispered as I looked at her, she looked at me before coughing up more blood.

"You need to do something Mai," SPR had come back in; it was Lin who spoke that time. Naru turned the light in the room on, huh; no one ever knew that worked until now. They all gathered around as I looked at Akiwa, my face hardened.

"CHIYO!" I called, Chiyo came running in, she gipped at the sight and smell but seen regained her composure.

"Bring me a first aid kit," I ordered, Chiyo nodded as she ran out of the room, there's no way I could help Akiwa, but I had to try.

"N-no," Akiwa spoke, Chiyo stopped in her tracks as she walked over to us, she looked at Akiwa with worried eyes, "M-make it s-stop," she begged as she coughed up more blood, Chiyo looked at me wide eyed.

"Mai, you can't," she whispered, I looked at Akiwa.

"You're sure this is what you want?" I asked, Akiwa moved her head weakly to look at her brother, tears streamed down her face before she looked back at me. It pained my heart to see her like this, she was thirteen for devil's sake, THIRTEEN! Akiwa nodded her head as she looked at Chiyo, who was now crying.

"Chiyo, if you don't want to see this leave," I whispered, Chiyo looked at me before walking over to Akiwa; she planted one last kiss on the girl's forehead.

"I'll never forget you Akiwa," Chiyo whispered as she ran out the room. SPR looked at me in horror.

"Mai, you can't," Ayako whispered.

"There's nothing we can do to help her," I stated, my voice was soft.

"We can get her to a hospital," Madoka argued.

"AND THEN WHAT?!" I yelled, "Those things in her are eating her from the inside out, there's nothing we can do," I stated, my face went hard as I looked back at Akiwa, who was crying, blood came from her mouth again, her pain was getting worse.

"You'll be forever in our hearts," I whispered as I walked over to the dresser draw near the door. I pulled out a silver bladed knife before walking back over.

"We love you Akiwa," I whispered before I placed my left hand over her mouth and nose, cutting of the oxygen. She didn't thrash around; instead she held her breath, knowing what was coming. I sighed as a single tear escaped my eyes. I drew the knife from one side of her neck to the other before I pierced her heart with it.

She didn't scream, not once did she struggle, not once did she panic, not once did she cry. I removed my hand from her mouth; a soft smile graced my face when I saw the small smile on her face. At least she died with a smile on her face, she was out of her pain, out of her misery, she was with her brother.

I dropped the knife as SPR looked at me in shock, all but Masako, I sighed, now I really would have some explaining to do. Hopefully I could get away with it by making up a few lies here and there at times. If not, then I would have to tell them the truth. I mentally sighed at the mere thought of it.

This was going to be a long case.

* * *

**I probably should have mention at the start that there'd be some OOC-ness from the group, but hopefully that doesn't make any difference to the story. Anyway I hope you all enjoyed it so please REVIEW and I'll update ASAP, REVIEW :D**


	5. Questions, Initiation, Lin Knows

**Mais' P.O.V**

We walked from the room Akiwa and Akiya were killed in and into base, this really was going to be a long case, but I wasn't explaining anything about being an Angel and Darkness. Masako sat next to John on the two seat sofa, Madoka sat in a chair, Lin sat on the arm of the chair, Monk and Ayako both sat on another two seat sofa, while Naru took the only other chair, Yasu sat in one of the two bean bags on the floor.

Each of them gave me an expectant look, like I would begin explaining without having any questions asked to me, I almost laughed at the thought.

My eyes trailed the thick forest behind the hotel as I watched the trees move with the wind, not literally like, but you know what I mean. I turned my head to Naru when I heard him clear his throat; of course he would be the first to speak up.

"Mai-,"

"How could you do that?" our eyes were put on Ayako as she cut Naru off, who didn't look happy about it. I almost laughed at the question, the answer was simple.

"There was nothing else to do," I lied through my teeth, if we had saved Akiwa, she would have committed suicide. Her brother was her only family, she wouldn't live without him.

"Bull shit Mai!" Ayako almost yelled, in all the time I'd known her, she never yelled at me. I was shocked to say the least, but kept my cool.

"If we had saved her, she would have committed suicide. Her brother was her only family, she wouldn't live without him," I elaborated, Ayako looked at me through tear filled eyes, the look in them made me want to shout at her.

"Are you sure that's the only reason Mai?" Monk asked, my eyes turned to him, shock and disbelief filled my eyes, though my face remained cold as I looked at him.

"Don't you dare say Mai gets satisfaction out of what she did," I turned to the doorway to see Ayami and Chiyo both glaring at Monk.

"Akiwa and Akiya were like her family, how could she get satisfaction out of it?" Chiyo asked as she walked up to me, her eyes and face remained emotionless as she spoke, I'd never seen her like that before.

"Mai's one of the people in here that are referred to as mother or sister, everyone in here is family to each other. Have you ever tried killing a family member? Probably not, but you know you still wouldn't be able to do it unless it was the right thing to do," Ayami spoke up as she walked over to Chiyo and me. I looked at the both of them as I sent a silent 'shut-up-this-doesn't-concern-you' look.

The two girls sighed before taking a step back.

"Oyabun Buer-sama wishes to speak with you once you are finished here, also, the children are wondering when they can see you," Chiyo smiled as she looked at me, I smiled slightly.

"Let me finish up any questions from the gang and I'll talk to Buer-sama, then see the kids," I stated as I looked at Chiyo and Ayami, who nodded their heads before walking out the room.

"Well, any more questions?" I asked, Naru looked at me.

"Is there a way to save any of the people that are attack by this demon?" he asked, I bit my lip before nodding my head.

"Only one way, but it includes a lot of energy being used," I answered as I looked at him, everyone looked at me in curiosity, "You see, the people here have…special abilities, if you would. Some can heal, some can see the future, others have the ability to ward of the evil in the walls. Unfortunately, considering some of these children are very young, it will take a while for their full powers to enter their body and for them to be able to use them without fainting. The ones who can use them are you average thirteen year olds and people who are older than that. However if they are to use these powers an immense connection is sent throughout the country, sometimes the world, making their presence known to anything evil, like ghosts, demons, Gods and your occasional Fox Fires. Because of this, we have the people who can use the powers keep them on an all-time low at all times. If there is the rare opportunity when the powers are needed then they will have to use them. However after the powers are used, the person, or people, in some cases, who have used them, will be locked away in a…safe house, I guess, until these powers and the signal is not as strong," I explained as all of SPR looked at me in shock, probably because of how professional I sounded.

"The safe house, before you ask, is a house that is protected by a magic that blocks out all magical signals and powers. It is only used as a last resort, or in the most dire situation, like if someone is giving off a power signal and has already been attacked by something evil," I finished as I looked at the group.

"So, basically everyone here has magical powers, even you?" John asked, I nodded my head.

"I'm a Latent Psychic, as you all know," I answered; John nodded his head as he looked at me.

"But you're not as strong as everyone else, why were you brought here?" Madoka asked, I froze on that question, I didn't know how to answer that.

"Ayo and Akino were very close friends of mine; it was their dying wish that Mai be looked after properly and make friends, so I invited her to live here with me. When she turned thirteen she became very independent and I bought her an apartment, now she keeps up with the bills and rent by working at SPR with all of you," Buer-sama explained, I turned to him, giving him a thankful look.

"My apologies for barging in like this. Mai, could I possibly speak with you and Hara-san for a moment?" Buer-sama asked, I nodded my head as I walked towards him. Masako rose as she walked over to us.

"What is it you need Buer-san?" she asked as she looked up at Buer-sama, who smiled kindly at her.

"I would like your assistance with something if that's alright," Buer-sama answered as Masako and I looked at each other.

"Sure thing," we answered in unison. We took one step out of base; we froze when a thumping sound was heard, along with the rattling of metal chains.

"That's new," Buer-sama stated as we listened to the noise, SPR walked out towards us as we looked around. People from the hotel came out of their rooms to listen to the noise as it echoed through the hotel.

"Let me out," a voice whispered into the silent air. It was eerie, creepy eerie, I didn't like the sound of it. Masako grabbed John's sleeve, while Ayako grabbed Monk's, Madoka grabbed Lin's while Yasu, Naru, Buer-sama and I listened to the noise.

"Is that coming where I think it's coming from?" I asked as I looked at Buer-sama, who looked thoughtful.

"It's a possibility," he answered, I nodded as I looked at Monk.

"Monk, Naru, come with me for a minute," I ordered, the two adults nodded as they followed me through the building. The banging of the chains and voice got louder as we made our way towards my old room.

"Let me out!" it said again, Naru, Monk and I were joined by Ayami as we walked towards the room. We stopped as we stood outside of the room.

'_Whatever you do, do not let your wings show,' _I told Ayami through our minds as I looked at her out of the corner of me eyes, she just smirked in return, I knew she wouldn't let them show.

"Ready?" I asked, Monk was in his chant position, Ayami was ready to fight, why did I bring Naru again? Oh yeah, so he could see what was going on. I frowned as I kicked the door down, cold air blew out of it into our faces but nothing came out. We stepped inside the room, Naru tried the light, it didn't work. I narrowed my eyes as Ayami and I made them glow red with our powers, making us able to see. There was nothing out of the ordinary, nothing at all.

"What made the noise then?" Ayami asked, as if on cue the door slammed shut, "Seriously? I'm just gonna stop asking questions and talking when we walk into a room where a noise is coming from it's really beginning to piss-,"

"Sh, can you hear that?" I asked, Ayami fell silent as we began listening, surely enough we heard the breathing of someone, but it wasn't Monk or Naru, and Ayami and I don't really need to breath.

"Where's that coming from?" Monk asked, his voice was shaking but he held his ground.

"We need light in here," Naru stated, I heard him turn around, by the time he had; my eyes were wide as I spun around.

"NARU NO!" I yelled as I looked in front of him, two eyes both red, fangs, dripping with blood, scrawny frame, chains and claws. Naru stayed still quiet, he didn't flinch, he didn't move. Did he think the thing would go away if it thought he was dead? It wouldn't, it would kill him to make sure he was dead.

"Monk, start chanting," I ordered, Monk began chanting as he looked at the thing in shock.

"Naumaku Sanmanda Bazaradan Kan," he recited as the thing stared Naru down. Ayami got ready to attack if it tried to get Naru, while I began with the nice cuts.

"Rin, pyou, tou, shah, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen," I chanted as I watched the demon with focused eyes. Its eyes went from me, to Monk, to Ayami then back to Naru, who had moved to stand next to me.

"OUT!" Ayami yelled as she charged a beam of blue energy before throwing it at the demon. It screamed in pain before disappearing into the darkness of the room. The clanking of metal against metal grew faint until it eventually stopped. Ayami breathed a sigh of relief before walking to the door, which opened easily.

Monk rushed out, followed by Naru and Ayami and I, we walked back down to base to see Buer-sama waiting for us with SPR.

"What happened?" he asked, Ayami was about to say 'same ol', same ol' before I covered her mouth.

"Demon attacked," I answered as I looked at Ayami with a glare. Ayami nodded her head, getting my silent message for her to stay quiet.

I walked over to Buer-sama with Ayami as Naru and Monk went back to SPR to do some research.

"We'll be back after we've spoken to Buer-sama, do what you need to until then," I told them, they nodded as Masako and I walked away with Buer-sama towards a private room in the building.

"You have told the people who live here to stay quiet about being Angels of Darkness right?" I asked, Buer-sama looked at me with a look that said 'do-I-look-stupid-to-you?' "Do you really want me to answer that?" I asked, this earned me a glare from Buer-sama, I just laughed before we walked into the room Buer-sama was leading us to. Ayami took off to help train the kids before we reached the room.

We entered the room before taking a seat in front of Buer-sama's desk. The older angel looked at us with a serious expression.

"I need you both, if possible, to keep SPR away from the hell church at the back of the hotel," he started.

"Shit, I completely forgot about that, if John sees it he's gonna wanna go in it," I stated as I rested me head in my hands.

"Keep them away from it for tonight; we're doing the initiation for one of the Angels. Mai, I need you to perform the ceremony, Hara-san, you're welcome to join us if you want to, however it will be when SPR is asleep, so be as quiet as possible," he explained, Masako and I nodded our heads as we stood to leave.

"Mai," I turned around when Buer-sama called me, "This case may be difficult for SPR to figure out, if it comes down to it, tell them everything about the Angels of Darkness and demons," he ordered, I gave him a stunned look but nodded my head.

"Yes, Buer-sama," I answered as I bowed towards him.

"Goodbye Buer-san, if you need me, please just send for me," Masako smiled as she copied my actions of bowing.

"There's no need for you to bow Hara-san," Buer-sama smiled at her.

"I always bow to my elders, it shows respect, and you are older than me, right?" she asked with a raised eye brow.

"By a thousand years, yes I am," Buer-sama answered as she looked at him in shock.

"Ok, I think that's enough of that, you'll give poor Ma-Hara-san a headache," I stated as I corrected myself to use her last name instead of her first.

"Goodbye Mai, Hara-san," we just waved goodbye to Buer-sama as we exited the room.

"Well, Naru should be dying for his tea 'round about now, company me to the kitchen?" I asked, Masako nodded her head, still in shock, as we walked towards the kitchen.

"Ok, so if Buer's over a thousand years older than me, how old are you?" Masako asked, I smiled slightly at her.

"Over three hundred," I answered as I looked at her, Masako's eyes raised in shock, I sighed, here goes nothing, "Angels of Darkness stop again for a few years once they've reached the age of one, it takes about ten years for us to reach the age of two, then so on and so forth. Because of this, we're able to be some of the most intelligent beings that walk the earth, which is really helpful some times," I stated as I looked at Masako, who nodded her head.

"_MAI!" _my head snapped in front of me as we watched Jihoki run over to us.

"Heya Jihoks, where ya been?" I asked, Masako looked at him in shock.

"I can understand him?" she stated, though it came out more of a question.

"Hellhounds have the ability to make people they like understand them, if he was talking to Naru or anyone else, he would probably have to speak human, he doesn't like them very much," I answered as we walked into the kitchen, Jihoki by my side. When we entered I was tackled to the ground by a group of kids, all ranging from 3-7.

"MAMA!" they yelled as they hugged me, I laughed as I hugged them back; Masako gave me a confused look.

"These are the younger Angels from the hotel, everyone meet Masako, she's a medium," I smiled, each child smiled at her as they either hugged her or shook her hand.

"Well, aren't you all precious," she smiled sweetly, all the children smiled at her; there were only five at the moment.

"Mama, swing wus a swong pwease," one of the youngest asked, Masako gave me a confused look.

"I thought you said you were some of the most intelligent beings to walk the earth?" she asked, I looked at her before whispering.

"Akina was recently brought here by Buer-sama, she's one of the Angels who got the genes….differently than the rest of us," I answered.

"What do you mean differently?" Masako asked, I sighed as I walked over to the kettle; each child followed me and Masako.

"I mean, her parents weren't Angels of Darkness, they freaked out when she stopped growing at two, they didn't know what to do until Buer-sama explained to them, then she was brought here for protection. Her parents still visit her though," I answered as I set a fully filled kettle on the oven to heat up.

"Alright, who's gonna Blow Me One Last Kiss?" I asked as I winked at the children, they all began cheering. Masako just looked at me in even more confusion, I laughed at her before I began singing.

'**White knuckles and sweaty palms from hanging on too tight****  
****Clench of jaw, I've got another headache again tonight****  
****Eyes on fire, eyes on fire, and the burn from all the tears****  
****I've been crying, I've been crying, I've been dying over you****  
****Tie a knot in the rope, trying to hold, trying to hold,****  
****But there's nothing to grab so I let go****I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much****  
****I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)****  
****You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh-t****  
****My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)****Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!)****  
****You had a sh-t day (no!); we've had a sh-t day (no!)****  
****I think that life's too short for this****  
****I'll pack my ignorance and bliss****  
****I think I've had enough of this, Blow me on last kiss.****I won't miss all of the fighting that we always did,****  
****Take it in, I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left****  
****I am sick, whiskey-dick, no more battles for me****  
****You'll be calling a trick, cause you'll no longer sleep****  
****I'll dress nice, I'll look good, I'll go dancing alone****  
****I'll laugh, I'll get drunk, I'll take somebody home****I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much****  
****I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)****  
****You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh-t****  
****My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)****Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!)****  
****You had a sh-t day (no!); we've had a sh-t day (no!)****  
****I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss****  
****I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss.****I will do what I please, anything that I want****  
****I will breathe, I won't breathe, I won't worry at all****  
****You will pay for your sins, you'll be sorry my dear****  
****All the lies, all the wise, will be crystal clear****I think I've finally had enough, I think I maybe think too much****  
****I think this might be it for us (blow me one last kiss)****  
****You think I'm just too serious, I think you're full of sh-t****  
****My head is spinning so (blow me one last kiss)****Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!)****  
****You had a sh-t day (no!); we've had a sh-t day (no!)****  
****I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss****  
****I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss****Blow me on last kiss****  
****Blow me on last kiss****Just when I think it can't get worse, I had a sh-t day (no!)****  
****You had a sh-t day (no!); we've had a sh-t day (no!)****  
****I think that life's too short for this, I'll pack my ignorance and bliss****  
****I think I've had enough of this. Blow me on last kiss'**

Masako and I watched as each child danced through the song before the kettle whistled at us. Kasumi walked in as I was pouring the tea.

"Come on kiddies, time for more practice, then we'll have some dinner," she smiled, each of the children smiled before running over to her, they turned by to me.

"Bye, bye mama," they smiled, I smiled back.

"By kids," I said over my shoulder as I watched them leave, my hand atop the kettle as I did so.

"They trust Kasumi-san even though she's been in an accident like that," Masako whispered to herself, but I heard it.

"Kasumi has the trust of every single Angel in this hotel. It's only natural, she's been here for as long as Buer-sama has," I stated as I put all the tea cups onto a tray.

"Well, let's head back," Masako nodded as we walked out of the room towards base again. When we entered base we saw Naru looking out the window, Monk was comforting Ayako, while Lin was doing the same with Madoka, John was hugging a bible close to him, while Yasu was staring wide eyed at the wall. None of them had realised we'd entered.

"Guys?" I asked as I set the tea down, Naru turned to us as he walked over to us, picking up a tea cup and drinking it. Everyone copied his actions, soon the tea was gone.

"Is everything alright?" Masako asked as she looked at them, I furrowed my brows in confusion, had someone else been murdered.

"There was another murder next door," Ayako whispered as she looked at her, her face was a pale white, way paler than any humans should be.

"Mai," I turned to see Chiyo stood at the door; tears filled her eyes as she looked at me. I turned around completely as I held my arms wide open for her. She ran to me before crying like she always did.

"It's ok Chiyo, tell me what happened," I whispered as I rubbed her back while petting her hair.

"K-Kin, he, he, nightmare," she whispered the last word to me, my eyes widened as I felt them fill with tears.

"He's gone?" I asked, I felt Chiyo nod on my shoulder, I quietly sighed as I released Chiyo, who was still sniffing, "Go to your room, get some rest, dinner will be soon," I ordered, Chiyo nodded her head, I knew she would cry while she was in her room, but what else could she do.

I watched as she ran out of the base and towards her room, I sighed before standing to my feet. Masako placed her hand on my shoulder as she smiled slightly, I smiled back.

"I need to go see Kin, one last time," I whispered as I left the room, Masako stayed where she was as she watched me leave.

"Mai," I turned to see Naru walking behind me, "Do you mind if I join you?" he asked, I smiled slightly.

"Not at all, you haven't been to the infirmary yet have you?" I asked, Naru shook his head, "Follow me," I ordered. We walked down to the bottom floor before walking to the left of the reception, the opposite direction of the rooms and dinner hall. We entered the room that said 'Medical Chamber'; I knocked before we walked in.

"Konichiwa Taniyama-san," a woman with light pink hair and light blue eyes greeted me. She wore white trousers that ended just before her knee with a black skin tight top. She had a lab coat over the entire thing; on her feet were white nurse shoes.

"Konichiwa Suna-san, may I please see Kin Kojimo's body?" I asked, Suna smiled sadly when she heard me speak Kin's name, she nodded her head nonetheless. I followed Suna towards a bed that had a body covered up; Naru followed me as I did so.

"Gomen, Taniyama-san, I know how much he meant to you and your friends," Suna sighed as she unveiled the body of Kin under the blankets. My eyes filled with tears as I saw his beaten body, his slit throat, bloody mouth and broken bones. Naru looked away from the sight as I rested my hand on top of Kin's; he was like a brother to me.

"Gomenasai Kin, gomenasai," I whispered as the tears fell from my eyes. Suna walked away to leave me to mourn over him for a minute or so. Naru placed his hand on my shoulder as the tears fell more freely, without really thinking about it, I turned to Naru and began crying into his chest.

I was shocked when he didn't push me back; instead he hugged me close to him, whispering that everything would be alright.

"He was like a brother to us, he always looked after us," I muttered into Naru's shirt before sniffing. I pulled away before looking at Kin one more time; his brown hair sprawled all over the place. A small smile graced my lips as I planted a kiss on his ice cold forehead.

"Gomen Kin," I whispered before covering him back up with the blanket. I wiped my eyes before sniffing one more time.

"Are you ok?" Naru asked, I looked at him. I was shocked to see the concern in his eyes. I nodded my head as I smiled slightly.

"I'm fine, this case will get more dangerous from here on out," I whispered as I looked at Naru, who nodded his head.

"Excuse me, Suna-san is it?" Naru asked as we walked away from the bed, Suna nodded her head as she turned around.

"Yes, you must be Kazuya-san, how may I help you?" she asked, Naru frowned for a moment or so.

"I would like to know how many more people you have in the infirmary," he stated, Suna gave him a doubtful look before looking at me for permission.

"It's to help with the case Suna-san," I stated, Suna nodded her head as she led us to a door in the infirmary.

"Ok, please do not touch anyone, it could make their nightmares worse," Suna stated as we walked into a large room, there were over a hundred beds in the room, even Naru looked shocked at the amount of beds in the room.

"Devil, this is too much," I whispered as I looked around the room. We watched as one of the patients began to freak out from their nightmare, Suna frowned as she looked at the girl.

"I'm afraid you'll have to leave now," Suna stated as she took a needle from her pocket, Naru reached a hand out to stop her, but I stopped him.

"If Suna-san says we have to leave, we leave," I ordered as we walked out of the room and out the infirmary. Naru sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I've never heard of something as serious as this," he whispered, I shrugged.

"Neither, I have, until now," I replied as we began walking back to base. We walked in to see Ayami with a bright smile on her face, though I could see through the façade.

"Dinner's ready, let's eat," she smiled as we followed her down to the dining room, oh this should be fun. When we entered all the younger children, from ages 3-7 were stood waiting for us.

"MAMA!" they all yelled, I smiled as I held my arms open.

"Hey kiddos," I replied as they all jumped into my arms before hugging me tightly. I made a chocking sound before they let go of me.

"Onee-chan!" the older siblings, from 8-13, called as they hugged me tightly, I laughed as they did so. When they were done I turned to see all the eldest, from 14 to mid-fifties, over that, all smiling at me.

"Nice to see you again Mai," all the older people chorused as they looked at me, I smiled at them.

"Nice to see you guys too," I replied as I bowed to them, even though some were younger than me.

"Mai, Hara-san, Brown-san, Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san, Mori-san, Koujo-san, Osamu-san, Shibuya-san, please take a seat," Buer-sama smiled, I sat in my usual chair next to him, while the others sat around me. Naru sat to my left with Lin and Madoka, Masako, Ayako, Monk, John and Yasu sat across from us, Masako sat next to Buer-sama.

"Everyone, this is SPR, please welcome them with open arms as they are here to get rid of the thing that plagues this hotel, now enjoy your dinners," Buer-sama smiled as he looked at me then Masako, we both smiled at him.

"Your boss seems to have taken a liking to Masako," Naru stated as he looked at me then Buer-sama.

"If you're implying he's a pedo, you better run for the hills," I stated as I looked at Naru, who shook his head.

"No, I'm not," he answered as he looked at Masako, then Buer-sama then me, "There's something I don't trust about him though," Naru sighed as he looked at him.

"Mai, all the children here seem to love you," Madoka smiled as she spoke to me.

"That they do, we're all a family here," I stated as I looked at the children.

"MAMA'S IN LOVE!" one of the children yelled.

"I AM NOT!" I yelled back as the child laughed at my behaviour.

"YES YOU ARE!" everyone else chorused, I looked at everyone.

"HEY NO FAIR IT'S, erm, how many of us are there now?" I asked as I looked around, there were more than I could count. Everyone burst out laughing at me though; even Buer-sama started laughing. I just crossed my arms as I began pouting like a child.

As dinner came to an end, children began getting sleepy, so Kasumi, Chiyo and Ayami took them up to their rooms. I looked at SPR, who were all tired, even Naru and Lin were. Well what can I say? Trying to keep up with these lot is quite hard.

"Maybe we should go to bed," I suggested, everyone nodded as we stood up. Buer-sama looked at me before sending me a silent message.

"_Midnight in the Devil Church, be there, don't forget," _was his massage, I nodded to Masako, who nodded back, but Buer-sama knew the nod was meant for him.

I yawned as Masako, Ayako, Madoka and I began changing into our pyjamas, Madoka and Ayako were talking about something, makeup I think.

"Midnight we need to be there, you don't have to come if you don't want to," I stated, Masako looked at me as she slipped her pyjama shorts on.

"I'd like to see what happens at these initiations," she answered as she sat on my bed; I nodded as I slipped my shirt off. The mark on my back became visible as well as a mark on my stomach, it made Masako's eyes widen in shock.

"Chillax, it's nothing bad," I stated as we climbed into our own beds, Madoka and Ayako fell to sleep instantly after we said goodnight. I stared at the ceiling for two hours until the clocked turned midnight.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Mai yawned as she jumped out of her bed; she walked over to Masako before gently shaking her awake. Masako woke up with a slight groaned before silencing herself.

"You ready?" Mai asked as she looked at Masako, who nodded her head. Mai rummaged through her bag before she threw Masako a black dressing gown. Masako gave her a confused look.

"We don't want anyone seeing us," Mai stated as she slipped on her own black dressing gown, though she would be changing when she got to the church.

The two girls silently exited the room as they walked down the corridor. Lin, who was just rounding the corner, stopped to hide behind it.

'_Where are they going?' _he asked himself as he watched the two take off in the opposite direction. Quietly and swiftly, Lin began to follow the girls, being sure to remain out of sight at all times.

As Mai and Masako walked up to the Devil Church, Lin stood behind one of the corners as he looked at the church. It was like a normal church you would see; only the stain glass windows had pictures of devils, dead things and animals on them. Lin walked around the church to the back of it before he peered in through an old window.

Mai walked over to Buer-sama as he handed her the clothes she was to wear. Mai walked to one of the changing rooms before she exited again in an all-black skin tight dress. The dress had cuts along the stomach, shoulder line and legs. Black gloves were placed on her hands that had rips where the palms were.

Lin watched in curiosity, he was surprised to see the whole of the hotel in the church, including the children, who were all sitting eagerly, waiting to watch the ceremony.

Buer walked towards the window Lin was looking through. He quickly ducked just as Buer opened the window. Lin then began looking through it again as he watched what Mai was doing and saying.

"We're here today, to celebrate the welcoming of Tamuka Ichigona into our lives. We congratulate you Tamuka-san, on passing every test that has stood in your way, you are truly and Angel of Darkness," Mai started, Lin gave a confused look, though no one saw him, "You have truly earned your wings," Mai added as she looked around the room before she turned to Tamuka.

"Tamuka Ichigona, do you solemnly swear, never to turn your back in a time of need?" Mai asked.

"I do," Tamuka answered.

"Do you swear, never to turn your back on a battle, even if that battle may be you last?" Mai asked again.

"I do," Tamuka answered again, Buer handed Mai a sharp bladed knife.

"Do you, Tamuka Ichigona, swear to pledge your allegiance to the Devil and only the Devil himself?" Mai asked, at this, Lin's eyes widened as he watched what the boy would say next.

"I do."

"Do you promise, only to hunt down things that go bump in the night, that can kill the innocent and are blood thirsty fiends?"

"I do."

"Finally, do you, Tamuka Ichigona, sweat to never betray your fellow Angels of Darkness in any way, shape or form?" Mai asked.

"I do," was Tamuka's answer.

"Then by the power, blood and darkness in me, I welcome you to the Angels of Darkness," Mai whispered as she sliced both her palms, her shoulders, stomach and legs. Lin winced at the sight of it, feeling himself go dizzy from seeing someone do that to themselves.

The blood from Mai turned black as it transferred itself into Takuma, who had recently cut himself in the same places. Lin watched as the whole church lit up an eerie red colour, he swore he could hear the sound of laughter, but then again, he swore the children could too, as they looked around for the sound of the voice.

When the transferring of the blood had finished, Lin was surprised to see Mai's cuts had healed up; there wasn't a scratch on her. Mai stood from her knees as the dress she had on appeared in Buer's hands, her old clothes replacing it.

"Welcome to the family Tamuka," Mai smiled as she turned to the crowd, who stood for Tamuka. They applauded him as well as gave him loud cheers before chanting his name. Masako stood in shock as she looked at Mai, whose eyes were an eerie red colour before they died down.

"You ok Masako?" Mai asked as she looked at Masako, who nodded her head.

"I'm fine, that was really amazing," Masako answered as she looked at Mai, who nodded her head.

"Taniyama-san, thank you," Tamuka smiled as he bowed to Mai, who bowed back.

"Welcome to the family Nii-chan," Mai smiled as she walked with Masako out of the church. Lin was ahead of them; already back at the hotel as he walked through the corridors, trying to think of reasonable explanations for what he had seen. The only thing he could come up with was Mai was a demon and she worshipped Satan, either that or she was this Angel of Darkness thing she was talking about.

Lin shook his head as he walked into his, Monk's, Naru's and Yasu's room, hoping this was all just a dream, but he would find out tomorrow. He had questions and he wanted answered.

Masako and Mai laughed their whole way back to their room until they got outside of it; Masako slipped the dressing gown off as did Mai. When they entered they saw Ayako and Madoka sleeping peacefully, while Jihoki was giving them a worried look.

"What's wrong Jihoks?" Mai asked as she looked at the hellhound before hanging the dressing gowns up.

"_Lin knows."_

* * *

**Sorry to leave you on a cliffy folks, hopefully this chapter makes up for the late update, I will not abandon this story, I love it too much, please REVIEW and the next chapter should be up in a couple of days, REVIEW :D**


	6. Where's Masako?

**Mais' P.O.V**

My body froze, Lin knows. How did he know? Did he find out by himself? Or did he follow us to the initiation? I gritted my teeth as I walked towards the door, as I opened it an ear piercing scream was sent through the hotel. Naru, Monk, John, Lin and Yasu ran out of their room, Lin frowned when he saw me, yeah, he did know.

Ayako and Madoka shot up right in bed as they heard the scream. Buer ran up to us with Kasumi next to him, they both frowned at me as they ran over.

"What's going on?" I asked, Kasumi's eyes went wide as she looked towards the beginning of the hallway. I turned to see a dark figure, covered in a red aurora. Buer's eyes went wide as he looked at the thing.

"Mama?" I turned to see no one had gone back to their rooms, we were all trapped on this floor, we needed to get to higher ground.

"EVERYONE RUN!" I yelled as we began running, what were we supposed to do? We ran up the stairs towards the top floor, Monk, Ayako, Lin, John and Masako got ready to use their powers. I looked at the Angels; we all nodded as we ready to use some of our powers to get rid of the thing.

We listened as the clanking of metal against metal was heard through the hotel, something wasn't right. My eyes shot wide opened in realisation, the sound was too close to be coming from the thing that was chasing us. I turned to my left, where Naru stood; I was greeted by a smirked black figure with beady red eyes as it glared at Naru, who wasn't moving.

Monk readied his chant, but before we could to anything, Naru was gone, through the wall, he was gone. My eyes went even wider if possible; a dark laughter filled the air around us. I turned when I heard Masako scream.

"MASAKO!" John yelled as he grabbed her hand, but he was too late, she was gone too. Ayako held onto Monk, while Madoka held onto Lin, Yasu and John were stood next to each other, ready to fend off whatever was coming our way.

The lights flickered before they went out completely; a howl was sent through the air as my eyes filled with tears.

"Jihoki," I whispered as I looked around, my eyes turning red to be able to see bettered.

The lights flickered back on, we looked around, there was no damage done to the hallway, it was completely fine. Buer ordered everyone into the closest room, which happened to be his. Monk, Ayako, John, Yasu, Lin, Madoka and I walked down the stairs to see the hallway completely destroyed. Floor boards were missing, the walls had holes in them, the lights were flickering, blood splattered on the walls, ceiling and floor, though I knew it wasn't from Masako or Naru.

"Now what?" Monk asked as we entered base, the equipment was completely destroyed, but what disturbed me the most was the message on the wall.

"Time to have fun with our toys," Yasu read aloud, Madoka buried her head into Lin's chest again; Ayako began to cry, while John, Yasu and I just stared at the writing.

"Ayako, Madoka, go back upstairs and to the room where everyone else went in, you'll be safe there, Yasu, go with them, John, Monk, it's up to you if you want to help with this," I stated as I looked at the blood drip down, I finally knew what we were dealing with.

Madoka, Ayako and Yasu left the room up to the top floor again. John, Monk and Lin looked at me as I pulled a knife out from my hand luggage in the room.

"Mai, what's going on?" Monk asked, I froze on the spot as the air around us became cold; we ready our fighting positions as we looked around. A piercing scream filled the air again, it was Masako.

"MASAKO!" John yelled, my eyes began glowing red as I tried to pin point the location of her screams, I couldn't, something was blocking it. Another noise came through the air, it wasn't exactly a scream, more of a moan of pain, I recognised it instantly though, it was Naru.

I concentrated until I managed to pin point the location of him, room 513, I should have guessed. I began running out the room without saying a word, I was followed by John, Monk and Lin, along the way we met up with Ayako, Madoka and Yasu, I looked at them questioningly.

"We heard Masako scream, we couldn't sit there and do nothing," Ayako explained as we rounded the corner to floor five. The corridor was perfectly fine, it looked good as new. I began my way towards room 513, as I stood outside of the room; I hesitated before kicking the door open.

A cold breeze blew passed me, then a sharp pain in my stomach, I looked up to see Naru holding the handle of a sword, his eyes were a blood red colour as he smirked widely at me. SPR gasped as John began chanting his prayer. Naru was released of the demon within a minute as he looked at me, then the handle sticking out of my stomach. His eyes went wide as he drew it out quickly; I smiled slightly as I closed my eyes, letting darkness take over my vision. I felt myself being caught in strong arms before I left the world on consciousness completely.

_I looked around me as souls rose from the floor. I sighed as I turned to be met with Gene; I sent him a cold, hard glare._

"_Don't you dare say I told you so, or you promised, or you can't handle this case, or anything like that," I hissed at him. Gene's eyes just remained hard, like Naru's normally are._

"_Ok, fine I won't I'll say this, you're an idiot," he replied as he glared at me. I folded my arms as I waited for him to continue._

"_You know SPR can't handle this anymore, why don't you send them home?" he asked, I glared straight at him._

"_Well, in case you haven't noticed, Masako's missing, Naru won't quit and they're too stubborn to do what I tell them," I answered as I clenched my fists before unclenching them, trying to remain calm. Gene just frowned as he turned to a scene that had appeared, I sighed as I watched it, though I already knew what was going to happen in it._

_I watched as two adults fought a skinny shadowy figure, the same thing that was haunting the hotel. There wasn't really much to tell, they didn't get the chance to use the attack they needed to defeat the thing, so it killed them. That was pretty much it, but this didn't explain to me why the thing took Naru. The people who were fighting it were my parents, they were soul mates, making them able to use a light and dark attack, they were called black and white warriors when they were alive. _

_Then they were killed, the gene was passed down to me, the only way for me to beat this thing was to find my soul mate, but I'm only sixteen, the thing would kill me first._

_I sighed as I rubbed my temples, sometimes being an Angel of Darkness was the most annoying thing ever. Maybe the demon was mistaking Masako for me, or maybe Masako was an Angel of Darkness. I don't know, I just want this to end, I want Masako back, I want SPR to not know, I want things to be the way they were before any of this happened._

"_Mai?" I turned to see Buer stood behind me; he looked at me before looking at Gene._

"_Kazuya-san?" he asked, Gene shook his head as he smiled slightly._

"_Buer-sama this is Gene, Kazuya-san's deceased brother, Gene this is Buer-sama, head of the Angels on earth," I introduced, Gene smiled as he held his hand out, Buer shook it._

"_How come he's in here?" he asked, I smiled slightly._

"_He's my spirit guide, he helps me on cases," I answered as I looked around the darkness._

"_Speaking of cases, Mai, you need to tell SPR about the Angels, otherwise they won't be able to do anything. I know you were stabbed by Kazuya-san, I could feel your energy draining," Buer stated as he looked at me._

"_Naru did what?" Gene asked as he looked at me, I turned to him. Somehow blood had ended up seeping through my clothes, I sighed as I turned back to Buer, who had gone._

"_I guess I've got no choice," I muttered as I looked back at Gene, who was smiling warmly at me._

"_Well, if you're going to tell your friends about the Angels of Darkness, try to ease Naru onto the topic about you knowing who he is and that I'm you spirit guide, please?" Gene asked, I nodded my head as I looked at him._

"_Do you want me to tell them where your body is as well?" I asked, Gene gave me a shocked look._

"_You know where my body is?" he asked, I nodded my head._

"_It's in the hotel, I can sense it," I answered as I looked at him, "I'll try to find it, if I do, I'll let Naru take you back to England for the funeral," I added as I smiled warmly, Gene nodded his head as I began fading._

"_See ya next time Mai," Gene smiled as he waved; I waved back before I began opening my eyes._

I groaned as I opened my eyes fully, I was surprised I wasn't in the infirmary or anything. Buer, Ayami, Chiyo and SPR were all scattered around the room as they spoke to each other.

"If Mai wants to tell you she will," Buer argued as he looked at Naru, who glared at him.

"The girl had black wings sprouting from her back, we want an explanation now," Monk hissed as he looked at Buer, who remained unphased. Naru shook his head as he sat in one of the chairs before looking at me.

"About time you woke up," he stated as he looked at me, I groaned before rubbing my head.

"How long was I out?" I asked as Ayako ran to my side as I sat up.

"Mai, you shouldn't be sitting up just yet," Ayako scolded as she looked at my bandages, I swatted her hands away.

"I'm fine, how long was I out?" I repeated as I looked at Naru, who frowned.

"Couple of hours," he answered as he looked away from me, great he thinks his dream will come true now or something.

"Did you find Masako?" I asked as I looked at him, Naru frowned as he shook his head, Ayami and Chiyo both left the room.

"No, we're sending off to find her now," Naru answered as John, Monk, Ayako, Madoka and Yasu left the room. I sighed as I left my wings release themselves.

"Shit," I muttered as I tried to draw them back in, only leading to a sharp pain in my back.

"Mai, you're injured, you know you can't do anything with them," Buer stated as he gave me a hard glare, I sighed as I leaned back on the sofa.

"So, I'm guessing you've got questions, especially you Lin, asked away," I nodded as I folded my arms and closed my eyes, waiting for the questions to come, but they never did.

"We'll ask you when everyone gets back, including Masako," Naru stated.

"Masako knows," I rolled my eyes as I looked at him, "She could tell from day one I wasn't fully human," I added as I looked at Buer, who was leaving the room.

"Be careful Mai, I don't want you getting injured anymore," Buer ordered as he looked at me.

"You can tell the others they don't have to hide their wings anymore, I know they've been uncomfortable having to hide them," I stated as I watched Buer leave, I heard him grunt in response before fully disappearing. He must be in a mood.

I sat in silence with Naru and Lin waiting for the others to come back to Base, I was right, this case would be a long one, but I didn't think I'd be having to explain my past so soon. Oh well, I guess it's true what they say, nothing last forever. I guess I have to be honest now, I just hope Masako and Jihoki are ok.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, sorry it's so short, the next one should be longer, if you have any questions you want to know about Mai being an Angel of Darkness, just review it and I'll add it in, please REVIEW :D**


	7. Sent to Hell

**Mais' P.O.V**

As the rest of SPR entered the base an all too familiar scream reached my ears. Immediately I was on alert, listening for where the voice came from, then there was a second. That was all I needed before I began to run.

"AYAMI! CHIYO!" I yelled as I carried on running, SPR following closely behind. Along the way we met up with Kasumi and Buer along the way. I looked at them as they nodded, I sighed before we came to the door the screams came from. Buer frowned before he began banging into the door to try to open it.

"_You can't save them," _a voice came in my head, what was it? Who was it? I knew the voice, I just couldn't pin point the location. My eye widened as I sensed Masako in a room just two floors up. I gritted my teeth, save Masako and Jihoki, or save my two lifelong friends.

"Buer, can you handle this?" I asked.

"GO!" he yelled to me, I nodded before I took off running. When I was out sight of SPR, I grew my wings before flying up two floors. I saw a crowd of Angels outside the room, one of them trying to knock the door down.

"Taniyama-sama, we can't get the door open, what do we do?" a younger Angel asked, he was only twelve.

"Stand back," I answered as I walked in front of the door. My eyes began glowing black before my hands did; my hair began to float around me, giving off an eerie aurora to it.

The blackness from my hands shot to the door as it crumbled to the ground. A hissing noise was heard before it disappeared. I stepped into the room, only to be hit by a gust of wind, sending me into the wall.

The door somehow rebuilt itself before closing shut on the angels outside. Their voices were heard, but they were faint, almost like they were disappearing. My vision became cloudy, I don't know why, but I did know, that I passed out in a flash.

"_Mai, Mai," I felt someone shaking me awake; I opened my eyes to see Masako._

"_Masako?" I asked confusedly, she smiled widely as she hugged me._

"_Thank god you're alright," she whispered as she released me._

"_What happened? Where am I?" I asked as I looked around, the place was dark, with the occasional souls lifting from the ground._

"_I don't know, I've been trapped here for a while," Masako whispered, "I don't know how to get out," she added as she looked around. My eyes landed on some blood red souls that were lifting from the ground._

"_Great, just great," I sighed as I clenched my fists before standing._

"_Mai-,"_

"_This isn't a dream Masako, wherever we are, it's real, so stay close to me," I ordered as I spread my wings. Honestly, I didn't know how Masako lasted so long in this place, but then I caught sight of the feather she wore around her back, maybe that protected her._

"_We have to go in, to get out," I added as I grabbed Masako's hand, before I forced her to look away from the souls to me, "Going through this is going through hell," I started explaining, Masako giggled a little before looking at me._

"_I'm sure it's not that bad," she smiled as she looked at me, but frowned when she saw my eyes._

"_Masako, if you're going to make jokes then it'll be even harder, we're in hell right now, the only way to get out is to go to the centre, and I can't do it alone. No one's ever made it all the way through, but we can do it, I know we can, so don't take this lightly. We'll be facing things you never thought were real, things that only exist in nightmares, not even them, so be on the lookout," I ordered, Masako nodded her head as we began walking, our hands still joined, so we didn't lose each other. _

"_So, how're we gonna do this?" Masako asked as we walked through a load of red souls, ones that were evil, even without a form. Passed them, was a river of lava, I frowned before looking around. There was nothing we could use, nothing steady enough anyway._

"_We fly," I answered as my wings spread wider. Masako gulped before taking my hand, "Trust me, I won't let you die in hell," I added with a wink, I knew hell like the back of my hand, I knew what was coming and what wasn't, but I'd never seen it so….dark? Lifeless? There was always something coming, it was never this…..empty._

_Masako gasped as we flew into the air, the lava that normally sprouted up from the river wasn't. The demons that normally chased people weren't, I frowned, what was going on here?_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Back at the hotel, Buer had gotten Ayami and Chiyo out safely. SPR, Buer, Kasumi, Ayami and Chiyo then rushed up to the rom Mai had ran to. Outside they saw the same angels Mai saw trying to break the door down.

"What happened?" Buer asked, one of the teen turned to him.

"Mai-sama got in, but the door rebuilt itself before we could go in with her, now we can't get in," she explained in a frantic voice.

"Stand back," Kasumi ordered as she used her abilities to break the door down. SPR and the angels then entered the room, Ayako and Madoka gasped when they saw Masako's body lying in the middle of the room, while Mai's was sat against the wall.

John rushed over to Masako before picking her up in his arms, Naru did the same with Mai's body.

"We need to get them to Base," Monk stated, his voice full of worry, everyone nodded as they walked towards Base.

Once there, Naru and John set the two girls down on two separate sofas. Kasumi looked at Buer, who nodded his head.

"Alright, time to get back to changing, if there's any changes Buer-sama will let us know, let's go," Kasumi ordered in a gentle, yet firm voice as she led the angels out of the room, only Buer remained with SPR.

Ayako sighed as she took Masako's pulse, her eyes went wide as she did so, Masako, had no pulse. She did the same with Mai before she broke into tears.

"Ayako!" Monk said alarmed as he walked over to her, she held onto him tightly as she began crying into his chest. Lin frowned, Ayako was unable to talk, he silently sighed as he took their pulses, his eyes also going wide.

"They're….dead," he whispered so quietly almost no one heard him. Madoka froze as she looked at Lin, Naru's eyes went wide as he looked at Mai, Yasu's eyes were wide in general, while John took Masako's pulse again, determined to feel a small beat, he got nothing.

Buer walked over to the two girls before lifting their eye lids up to look into their eyes. Masako's were her normal grey colour; however she had no pupils, Buer nodded as he walked over to Mai. Her eyes were the same they were her normal brown colour with no pupils.

"The girls aren't dead," Buer stated as he ran a hand through his hair, "I'm afraid it's much worse," he added as his eyes narrowed, his lips pursed into a frown as he thought for a moment.

"What could be worse?" Yasu asked in a shaky voice as he looked at Buer, who frowned more.

"I'm afraid the things in the hotel have found a way to send their souls into hell. The girls are alive, their souls are just trapped. Unless Mai can get both of them out, I'm afraid things could take a turn for the worse. What I don't understand though," Buer explained as he turned to looked at Masako's body, "Is how Hara-san isn't already dead, she would have been sent to hell the minute the demons had her. How is she still alive?" he asked as he looked at her body, something was right, he knew that much. He knew something was wrong, but he began wondering, was something wrong with the real world, or was it Hell itself that was wrong?

* * *

**So sorry I haven't updated in ages, I thought of this chapter and just had to post it, I've been bombarded with back to school homework and considering it was my birthday yesterday, I couldn't exactly update, I hope you like the chapter. Next time we see Masako and Mai's trek through hell, Buer explains about the Angels and someone unexpected is haunting the hotel, stay tuned, and please REVIEW :D**


	8. Hell, Buer's Not Buer? What?

**Masako's P.O.V**

I really couldn't take this; it was way too hot for my liking. The heat, the rivers of lava, the unexpected steam that would come out at any minute. I don't get how Mai could stand it, I really don't.

"I have heat resistant clothes on, if you're warm take yours off," Mai answered my unasked question, but I only had my underwear on underneath my jeans and t-shirt.

"Masako, you'll melt if you don't put these on," Mai added as she threw me a black top with matching black pants, "Just hurry up before someone finds us," she ordered with a look of distain as she looked around hell. I sighed but quickly did as told as I slipped into the black tank top and matching shorts.

"What do you carry these things in?" I asked as I looked at Mai, who was glaring around the area.

"Stay close to me, we've got unwanted company," she answered as something rose from the ground. My eyes went wide when I saw a fifty foot zombie, its eyes a glowing red, its skin falling off, while its brain was clearly visible.

"You want me to stay close? Won't I slow you down?" I asked in an obviously scared voice. Mai turned her head to look at me.

"Good point, sit over there," she ordered, my mouth fell open when she said that, I glared at her before doing as told. I watched as Mai fought the zombie, she jumped, kicked, punched and used her angel abilities, nothing worked. I heard a low growl coming from Mai as she looked at the zombie.

"Ok, this is enough," she whispered as she jumped next to me, she gave me a black stick that had appeared in her hands before walking calmly over to the zombie.

"ANGEL OF DARKNESS! ASSASSINATION CLEARANCE!" she yelled as her eyes began glowing red, the place around us began getting hotter and hotter.

"Clearance for assassination authorised," a voice came, but I don't know where from.

"A.O.D ASSASSINATION! BLOOD CURDLE!" Mai yelled again, I heard the sound of bubbling, like hot water, but it sounded thicker than hot water. Mai landed next to me, eyes still glowing red as she dragged me behind the rocks. The next thing I know, there's a loud bang and a scream of pain. I looked out to see the zombie in pieces, Mai stood there calmly before walking back over towards me.

"You ok?" she asked as she held a hand out to help me up. I gulped slightly before taking her hand.

"I'm fine," I answered in a small squeak as I rose to my feet.

"Don't be intimidated by anything you see here, that thing shouldn't have attacked us," Mai mused aloud as she looked around. The place was now empty; if it wasn't so hot i bet a tumble weed would have rolled past us.

"Where to now?" I asked, Mai looked around, her eyes in a hard glare.

"Something's calling," she answered with a slight frown, I looked around before looking back to Mai, whose wings were spreading wider by the second.

"Mai," I said before she lifted herself off of the ground, taking me with her. She began flying through the air to wherever this voice was coming from.

As we got nearer I began to hear the voice. About five minutes after flying I heard the voice directly below us.

"Mai, it's below us," I stated as I looked down, Mai followed my gaze as I did so.

"We need to go, it's a trap," she stated as she began flying at full speed away from, what looked like, a large piece of wasted land. It was burnt to a crisp, dead trees loomed over the area, while cracks were seen in the floor.

Mai gasped silently as the land shot up towards us. She lifted me higher, taking me around the waist before flying faster. She began muttering things about how she could be so stupid, and that if she had listened harder she would have known it was a trap.

She dodged as more parts of the land came closer to her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a piece of land flying towards us, Mai didn't see it, it successfully hit us both, knocking Mai out in the process, before we were sent tumbling towards earth, I mean hell.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

SPR paced around their Base as they waited for either girl to spring to life from the sofas, which wasn't happening anytime soon. Buer watched as Mai stirred, which caused SPR to rush to her side, Lin and Naru remained where they stood.

The team looked disappointed when she didn't wake, however she began mumbling under her breath. Buer, due to his inhumane hearing, had picked up what she had said. His eyes became wide, while he fought his mouth not to fall open in shock and horror; terror ran through his veins as he looked at the brunette.

"Kasumi!" he called, the woman appeared within a second, he whispered to her what Mai had said. Kasumi nodded her head as she showed her wings and flew, at full speed, out of the room and towards the older Angels.

"What's going on?" Monk asked as he looked at Buer, who frowned slightly.

"Mai fell into a trap in hell," he answered as he looked at Mai's body, then looked at Masako's, "I'm afraid Hara-san was with her," he added before taking a seat in one of the chairs, he ran his hand through his dark hair.

"Well, why can't Mai fight her way out?" Madoka asked as she looked at Buer, she and Ayako then walked into the joint kitchen, which they hadn't noticed before, thinking it was a bathroom, to make some tea.

"Hell isn't like earth," Buer stated simply when the two girls re-entered the room with tea for everyone.

"We know that but-,"

"You may know earth and hell are different, but you don't know that hell is not like the movies," Buer interrupted Yasu as he spoke before picking up a tea cup.

"Well, maybe we'd have a better understanding if you explained it to us?" Ayako said, though it came out like a question. No one had noticed Naru getting more and angrier by the second.

"Because you wouldn't understand," Buer answered as he took the tea cup away from his lips. That was the final straw for Naru; he slammed his fists down on the table, making the cups filled with tea spill over.

"DAMNIT!" he yelled as he glared at Buer, "We've got two girls trapped in hell, that we can't help, but if you gave us an understanding of hell we could, and even if _we _couldn't help them _you _could," Naru stated as he stood back up straight. Buer rose to his feet as he walked over to Naru.

SPR watched with confusion before it turned to shock when a loud slapping sound was heard throughout the room. Buer had slapped Naru.

"Taniyama-san isn't here to save your ass this time, I don't like you, I don't like any of you, except Mai and Hara-san. If you step out of line with me I will hurt you," Buer stated as he glared at every one of the members of SPR, who stood in shock.

"Um, Buer-sama, Kasumi-sama wants to speak with you," Chiyo smiled slightly as she and Ayami walked into the room, even thought they had seen what had just happened.

"Very well, keep an eye on Mai and Hara-san," he ordered before walking off, both girls nodded their heads before walking over to Naru.

Chiyo ran to get a wet clothe while Ayami examined the mark. She sighed as her hand glew black before running it over Naru's mark, which then disappeared.

"You shouldn't make Buer mad, he only hurts humans when Mai isn't around," Ayami stated as Chiyo handed Naru the wet clothe to stop the slight stinging.

"If you have any questions you should ask us or Kasumi-sama," Chiyo smiled as she looked at Naru, who was looking at them with a death glare.

"Don't glare at us, we're here to help," Ayami rolled her eyes as she looked at Naru, who frowned slightly.

"Buer was right though, hell isn't like what it's shown to be in movies," Chiyo added as she looked at SPR.

"Then what is it?" John asked for the first time, Ayami looked at Chiyo, who nodded her head.

"Hell is, basically, a waste land. There's nothing there, it's just dry land, there are occasional rivers of lava, lava pools and torture zones," Chiyo explained as she looked at Ayami, who sighed.

"However, the further into hell you get, the less there is. We're afraid Mai and Masako have both been taken there, Mai can fight her way out, but because of her never being there, it will be hard for her," Ayami added as she frowned slightly.

"How so?" Lin asked as he raised an eye brow in confusion.

"Well, Mai's already faced off against one of the fifty foot zombies. There are places in hell that are, should we say, off limits," Ayami added, shuddering at the thought of the off limits zone.

"The reason they're off limits is because it's where the most deadly creatures live," Chiyo added with a frown.

"So vampires?" Monk asked.

"Werewolves?" Ayako asked.

"Demons?" John asked with a raised eye brow.

"You name it, it's there," Ayami answered with a slight nod, "But there are also things that can call for help, but it'll only be a trap, we're afraid Mai fell for the trap. Now she's stuck, we're not sure where, but she's stuck in hell somewhere with Masako," she added as she shook her head, a frown coming onto her face.

"Kasumi has arranged for a large number of Angels to look for her in hell, but we don't think it'll be enough, plus if the hotel's still haunted then-," Chiyo didn't have time to finish her sentence as a loud howl pierced the air. SPR looked around, while Chiyo and Ayami sprang to their feet.

"JIHOKI!" they yelled as they ran out of the room, SPR followed them as they ran down the corridors, meeting up with the older angels along the way, including Buer, who shot death glares at SPR.

When they reached the room one of the teenaged angels had managed to get the door down. The angels and SPR looked into the room to find a shadowy figure looking at them, while Jihoki was growling at the animal, a sliver bladed, black handled knife in his mouth.

The figure launched forwards, Jihoki dropped the knife as he jumped out of the way. Naru looked at the knife, feeling an urge to grab it; he did what the urge told him to. Jihoki them tackled the figure into the wall before barking once. Naru gave a confused look, but his body, which seemed to have a mind of its own, began running towards the figure.

SPR watched in fright as Jihoki jumped off the figure, which jumped up, only to impale itself on the knife in Naru's hands. Its red eyes pierced into Naru's before it growled lowly. Naru's grip loosened around the black handle of the knife before he let it go.

Everyone watched as the demon began to be absorbed into the knife, which turned an eerie blue colour before dropping to the floor. Naru picked the knife back up while Jihoki walked over to him; he nuzzled himself up against Naru's leg before barking. Naru allowed a ghost of a smile to appear on his lips before he heard clapping and cheering behind him.

The angels, excluding Buer, and SPR were all cheering for him, but Lin was also giving him a look that said 'if-you-ever-do-that-again-i-will-murder-you', which made Naru smile slightly.

The sounds of chains rattling were heard from the next floor as the cheers died down. The angels looked at each other before the chains stopped, Kasumi walked towards Naru.

"Looks like we have a demon on our hands and a ghost," she stated with a sigh before looking at the knife, "That belongs to Mai, keep it safe and do not let it out of your sight," she ordered before wlaking off with the other angels.

SPR walked over to Naru, who was looking at the knife, Lin was still glaring while everyone else seemed pretty much speechless. The group walked back to Base in silence, when they entered they saw Chiyo and Ayami sat at the same chair; they were both glaring at Naru.

"How could you?" they asked as they rose to their feet, Naru raised an eye brow.

"How could I what?" he asked, the two glared harder at him.

"You know what, you lying bastard," they hissed before walking out of the room.

"Oh, we're holding a séance tonight to try and contact Mai, you better be there," Chiyo said before the two walked out of the room.

"What the hell is up with the girls in this place?" Monk asked as he looked at where the two girls had been.

"What was Naru lying about?" John asked as he looked at Naru, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Your guess is as good as mine, I haven't lied about anything," he answered before taking a seat. Lin began looking through the footage they had gotten over the past few days. There was nothing good on the cameras, except a small bit of writing the cameras had caught, it was in the far end of room 418, which SPR had yet to check out.

"The case is going on hold," Naru proclaimed as he set the file he was looking at down.

"What? Why?" Yasu asked as he looked at Naru in shock, Naru only looked at him with a calm expression.

"Two reason, one, we're not needed here, and two, we need Mai and Masako back," Naru answered as he looked at the two girls.

"Naru's right, I say we get the girls back and get out of here," Monk suggested before looking at the two girls. At that moment Buer entered the room.

"You're right, you aren't needed anymore, you can stay until we find the two girls, then you can leave with Hara-san and never return," he stated as he nodded his head calmly.

"What about Mai?" Madoka asked as she, Ayako and Monk stood to their feet.

"She's staying here, I don't want her with you anymore," Buer answered with a simple shrug.

"That's not fair," Ayako stated as she balled her fists.

"You're not her father," Monk growled as he looked at Buer, who glared at him.

"No, I am not her father, however, I am more of a guardian to her than you all are, she stays," Buer argued with a glare before walking out the room. Ayako looked at the door with tears in her eyes, while Monk balled his fists, John, Yasu, Lin and Madoka remained silent, while Naru looked like he was ready to punch something.

"Mai's not staying here," he whispered as he stood to his feet, "Not if we've got anything to say about it," he added, SPR smiled as they looked at Naru.

"He cares," Ayako, Madoka and Yasu smiled as they hugged him, to which he glared at them.

Night fall came around quicker than anybody would have liked. SPR had packed up; Lin had taken the van back to the office and returned in his car, while the others kept an eye on Mai and Masako, who hadn't moved. Chiyo and Ayami had apologized for Naru about what they had said. Kasumi had explained that the older ones of the angels would be going into hell to retrieve Mai and Masako.

Naru stood in Base as he looked at the two girls, the séance would be starting in a few more minutes. Jihoki sat by his side as he also looked at the two girls.

"You know, you could probably bring them up from hell with no problem," Jihoki said, Naru looked at him like he had just seen a leprechaun riding on a unicorn's back, "Don't be so shocked that I can talk, you should have figured it out with Mai always talking to me," Jihoki added as he looked up at Naru, who was back to his normal state.

"I thought she was just going insane," Naru answered with a slight shrug, Jihoki laughed slightly.

"She is insane, but that's what makes her Mai," Jihoki agreed, Naru sighed silently as he looked at the hellhound before him.

"What are you exactly?" Naru asked, Jihoki looked at him.

"I'm a hellhound, I know hell like the back of my hand, I know where Mai and Masako are, but I only take orders from Mai," Jihoki answered, "So without Mai here to ask for my help, I can't do anything," he added, Naru nodded his head.

"I see," he answered with a slight frown.

"But, since you saved me from that figure thing, I could probably take orders from you, the only problem is, you'll have to come to hell with me to give me orders," Jihoki added with slight doubt that Naru would want to go to hell.

"What? They don't have cell phones?" he asked, Jihoki laughed again as he looked at the black haired boy, "I'll think about it, for now, let's get to the séance," Naru added before he began walking, knowing the two girls would be safe.

The two arrived in the room with everyone a few minutes later. John stood with Ayako and Monk, Lin stood with Madoka and Yasu, while the angels were scattered around the room. Kasumi smiled as she motioned for Naru to sit in one of the chairs next to her, he didn't know why she was so nice to him and the others. It was pretty obvious, after what Buer had said, that most of them hated humans.

"The allegiance I pledge to the devil is tested, allow me to speak with Taniyama Mai," Kasumi ordered as she sliced her palm open before allowing the blood to drip into a bowl, "I repeat, the allegiance I pledge to the devil is tested, allow me to speak with Taniyama Mai," she said again, this time louder.

SPR watched as the blood made an image of Mai and Masako appear in front of them. Each of them gasped at the state Mai was in, she was bloody, beaten and batter, while Masako looked perfectly fine.

Naru frowned slightly as he looked at the girl, was her body going to be like this when she got out? Or would it just be her soul that was injured?

"Mai, Mai, wake up," Masako whispered as she looked at Mai, who began to open her eyes.

"Did anyone get the license plate on the truck that hit me?" Mai asked as she tried to move her hand to her head, only to find she was chained down and her body was battered, beaten and bloody.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHOEVER'S DONE THIS BETTER LET ME GO NOW BEFORE I LOSE IT!" she yelled as she began thrashing around in the chains that held her.

"MAI!" Masako yelled, Mai stopped struggling, as she turned to look at Masako, her eyes now red, "That's not why I woke you, I woke you because that appeared," Masako stated as she motioned her head to an image of a paler than usual Naru, Kasumi and Buer. Mai looked at them before glaring at Buer.

"If this is your idea of a joke this aint funny Buer," Mai hissed as she glared at her boss, who just gave her a shocked look.

"Mai, where are you?" Naru asked as he looked at Mai.

"WHERE DO I LOOK LIKE I AM DISNEY LAND?! I'M CHIANED UP IN HELL, IDIOT" she yelled as she glared at the boy, her anger getting out of control.

"MAI!" Kasumi and Masako yelled as they looked at her, she began panting heavily as she tried to calm herself down. Eventually Mai looked back up, her eyes their normal brown as she looked at Naru.

"Sorry Naru, Kasumi, where are we?" Mai asked as she looked at the older woman, who sighed slightly.

"Mai, I have no idea, you're in the off limits part of hell," she answered, Mai huffed as she blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"That explains the chains," she stated as she moved her arms.

"What can you see?" Buer asked as he looked at Mai, who glared at him.

"I can't see anything with you guys in front of us; you didn't think this through did you?" Mai asked, Buer only gulped slightly, "Idiots, oh and Buer, when I get back I'm gonna kill you," Mai added as she glared at her boss.

"Why?" he asked, she glared harder.

"You think I'm stupid? I can feel Ayami's powers radiating from Naru's skin from here, you hit him, didn't you?" she asked, Buer just rolled his eyes, "Touch anyone else from SPR and I swear you won't see daylight when I get back," Mai growled as she looked at Buer, who scoffed before the transmission ended.

"What did you do that for?" Naru asked as he looked at Kasumi and Buer, but Kasumi was also looking at Buer.

"I didn't, he did," she stated as she glared at the older man.

"It was getting us nowhere," he answered, Naru growled as he bit his tongue before storming out of the room, Jihoki on his tail as he did so.

"So, have you made a decision?" he asked as he looked at Naru, who turned towards the dog.

"You know hell like the back of your hand?" Naru asked, Jihoki nodded, "And you won't get us lost?" he asked, Jihoki shook his head, no, "And you're sure we'll get Mai and Masako back?" he asked, again Jihoki nodded, "Alright, we'll go tonight," Naru stated as he walked off down the hallway with Jihoki behind him.

Mai sighed as she hung her head; Masako looked at her in confusion before smiling slightly.

"You still like Naru," she stated with her slyest smirk, Mai blushed before coughing slightly.

"Maybe," she answered with a slight frown, "Masako, did it feel like something was wrong to you when you saw them?" Mai asked.

"You mean aside from the fact that Ayami's powers were radiating off of Buer? Yes, yes it did," she answered, Mai sighed.

"I don't know what it was," she stated.

"We can tell you that," the two girl's heads shot up at the sound of a new voice, in front of them stood a boy with electric blue hair, emerald hair and sharp canine fangs. He wore a black skin tight top with black baggy shorts, on his feet were nothing, showing off the red marks. Going up his left leg was a tattoo of a black fire, at this, Mai's eyes went wide. On the boy's arms were scars and fresh wounds.

To the right of him was a girl with emerald green hair and red eyes, he had the same sharp canine fangs as the first. He wore a red top with red shorts, scars trailed up his legs along with some fresh cuts. Along his arms were tattoos of black fires. Again he had no shoes on, showing off the red marks along his feet.

"Who are you?" Masako asked, Mai growled.

"Kinoji and Kinoki, the siblings of Blackfire," Mai answered as she glared at the two siblings. Kinoji smiled a sly smirk as he looked at Mai, while Kinoki smiled a tooth smile as she studied the two of them.

"Well, this is a turn of events huh? Taniyama?" Kinoji asked as he looked at Mai, who glared at him. Masako gave her a confused look.

"So, you did this to Mai?" she asked, Kinoki shook her head.

"No, Mai collided with the ground with you on top of her, she'll be fine in a few days," she answered with a smile. The glare from Mai's face dropped when she saw the two meant no harm, this time around anyway.

Kinoji nodded as he grabbed a nearby key before releasing the both of them. Kinoki helped Masako stand on her feet before backing away a few steps.

"Just because demons are banished to the off limits zone doesn't mean we're all bad," she reminded Mai, who nodded her head.

"Yeah, I know, you two normally cause trouble, that's why I don't trust you," she replied with a slight shrug, the two siblings looked at each other before smiling.

"Thanks," they replied in unison before Kinoji got serious.

"We've been trying to contact you for ages, but whenever we got through, there would always be a black haired boy there," he explained.

"And he would kick us outta your head," Kinoki added.

"Anyway, the reason you felt something weird's because Buer is an escaped exiled angel, I don't know why you could feel it before, we think the real leader, Noburu is trapped somewhere in the hotel," Kinoji stated.

"But Buer is Noburu, he just prefers to be called Buer," Mai replied with a slight shrug.

"Would the real Noburu hit a human?" Kinoki asked, Mai shook her head before looking back to them.

"Ok, so who is this Buer now?" Mai asked, Kinoki and Kinoji looked at each other before frowning slightly.

A disturbance in hell was felt again, Mai knew it was Jihoki, but she didn't know who was with him. Either way, she wouldn't have long to gather the information she needed.

"Hinanto," they replied in unison. Mai's eyes became wide as she heard the name being spoke, while Masako looked between them in confusion.

* * *

**Hehe, cliffy sort of, hope you all liked it, sorry for the late update, please REIVEW and I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, REVIEW :D**


	9. It Begins

Mai's eyes turned into a hard glare as she rode on Jihoki through hell. Naru was behind her and Masako at the back. Mai hadn't gotten the needed information out of Kinoki and Kinoji, turned out neither of them knew anything all that useful, pissing Mai off.

Mai's eyes glowed red, along with Jihoki's as they both opened up a hell hole. Masako laughed as Jihoki jumped through it, while Naru looked like he was going to barf.

SPR sat in the base speaking with the angels about where Naru had disappeared to. Before either of them could start a huge argument the hell hole opened up, with Jihoki, Mai, Naru and Masako.

SPR gave a look of shock when they saw Jihoki's full size. He was ten feet, almost over; his fur was jet black, while his eyes were a glowing beady red. Masako jumped down from his back first, with the help of John, who seemed to be the first to recover from the shock. The two then helped Naru off, with Lin's help, while everyone else just stared at the animal.

Mai sat on Jihoki glaring at the angels before standing on his head. Jihoki began sizing down while Mai jumped into the air, a sword materialized in her hand as she did a front flip, her wings spread out as she softly landed on the ground.

Buer stepped forwards, towards Mai, who turned to him with the sword. He raised an eye brow as he looked at her in shock. Kasumi stepped forwards as she reached her hand out to Mai. Ayami and Chiyo stopped her as she did so, waiting to see what Mai was going to do.

"We don't take too kindly to imposters," Mai growled as she glared at the fake Buer, who just smirked at her.

"Well, I must say, I was expecting to be found out sooner, but not by you Taniyama," Buer stated as he took on his true form. Long, dark brown hair sprouted down his back, while his eyes turned an eerie white, his clothes turned into a tattered and torn material as he did so.

"Hinanto?" Kasumi asked as she placed her hands over her mouth. Mai glared at the man, while Ayami and Chiyo turned to the angels.

"EVERYONE RUN!" they ordered, the older angels grabbed the younger ones who couldn't fly before they took off through the back exit, out the door and down some alleyways.

"Miss Hara," Chiyo said as she looked at Masako, who knew what she wanted. She threw Chiyo her house key before returning her eyes to the scene in front of her.

Kasumi looked at SPR who had remained; her eyes became full of panic. Sure she didn't like humans, but she didn't want them to die.

"You can't stay here," Kasumi stated, Ayami nodded her head as Chiyo flew off out the door.

"Things are going to get hectic; you need to get to a safe-,"

"We're not leaving Mai," Naru spoke up. Ayako glared at Hinanto as she began her nine cuts, Monk began his chant while John began his prayer. Yasu looked at the two angels, who still looked panicked.

"Listen, these guys can handle this, I'll take you to Masako's, let's go," Yasu ordered as he ran out the back door. Kasumi and Ayami stole one last glance at SPR, who were all busy concentrating on what they were doing before flying out the door.

"For what you've done, I will not forgive you," Mai started, Lin began sending his Shiki to try and weaken Hinanto. "You were banished to hell for a reason, by taking the form of an honoured Angel of Darkness I will make you pay," Mai added as her eyes began glowing black, as did Hinanto's.

The sword Mai held soon became encased in an eerie black darkness. The handle soon turned a blood red before a blinding blue light broke through the darkness surrounding it.

"The souls of those who have done wrong are trapped within my sword, you're about to join them. I will not tolerate what you've done," Mai growled as she lunged at Hinanto, who smirked before holding his hand out, SPR's chants and prayers seemed to have no effect on him at all.

His hand turned black before Mai's body did. Her eyes widened as she was flung away from him and into the wall. Grunting, Mai brought herself back to her feet, Hinanto just smirked to himself.

"Foolish girl, I am Noburu, there is no other," Hinanto stated, Mai looked at him with confusion before realising what he meant. Her eyes became wide as she dropped the sword she had recently recovered. "You were all foolish, you trained under me, I know your moves and powers inside and out. And now, I have finished what I needed to, it's time for my real plan to begin," Hinanto added as he began absorbing the energy from everyone in the room, including Mai.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" Monk asked over the loud screams of the girls.

"You don't get it?" Hinanto asked, "of course you don't. Your energy is becoming mine. All I needed was enough energy from people with psychic powers, and who better than SPR?" Hinanto asked, Mai rose to her feet, even though her energy was being sucked.

"The case…it was…a lie?" she asked as she staggered over to SPR, who were all on their knees.

"Of course, since I was exiled from hell, I couldn't get the power I needed to start what I wanted. You see, all of the noises you've been hearing, everything that's happened in the hotel, I'm responsible for," Hinanto smirked as more black energy began coming towards him. Mai's eyes went wide as she remembered there were still people in the infirmary.

"Why?" Naru asked as he rose to his feet, he swayed over to Mai.

"Why?" Hinanto asked again, the smirk on his face grew, "It's simple, I'm going to start the apocalypse," he answered. Mai's head shot up when she heard that word, her eyes dying of their life as she did so.

Naru looked at Hinanto in shock before collapsing to the ground. The dark energy stopped flowing into Hinanto as he turned to walk away. Mai fell to her knees as SPR lay motionless on the ground. Her eyes followed him to the door; he turned to look at her one last time before leaving.

Mai rolled over onto her back, her eyes focused on the ceiling as her vision started going blurry, soon a dark abyss swallowed her.

"_Mai?" Mai looked around, her eyes landed on Gene._

"_Gene?" Mai asked as she walked over to him, "What happened?" she asked, Gene frowned at her._

"_You found out Noburu was actually Hinanto, he sucked the energy from you," Gene answered as he looked down at her. Mai sighed as she looked around the darkness, was she dead? She didn't answer Gene as the scene began to change._

"_Mai!" a woman with green eyes and brown hair called. Her clothes consisted of a red t-shirt with white skinny jeans. Her hair was waist long, even in the high pony tail she had it in. _

_Next to her stood a man that was a head taller than her. He had brown eyes with black hair, a smile played on his face as he watched the girl before him, only of two at the time. He wore a black shirt with green army pants; he wasn't in the army though._

_The young Mai looked up from picking her flowers before slowly walking back over to her mom and dad. She walked in zig zags as she did so, having only just learnt how to walk._

"_Come on sweetheart," her mother coached, Mai smiled as she plopped herself into her mother's arms before the older lady spun her around._

"_That's our baby girl," Mai's father smiled as he tickled the younger girl, who began laughing._

_Mai smiled as she watched the scene, she had forgotten about that day, the day her parents and her were in the fields in the country. But there was one day she could never forget, and she knew, it was coming next._

_Mai turned around as she saw her mother fight against an odd looking creature. It stood at two times her mother's height with large claws and sharp white fangs. Its entire body looked like a few sticks, but its eyes were like dark rubies. _

_At the opposite end of the street Mai's mom and the demon were fighting on, her father was fighting off a pack of wild hell hounds, ones that hadn't been tamed._

_Gene looked at Mai as her eyes hardened; a revengeful glint became obvious in them, while Gene gave a confused look._

"_This is the very first day I witnessed an apocalypse. Hinanto started it, all the Angles of Darkness had to fight, even if they didn't want to. Hinanto used to be an Angel like us, but because he started this, he was exiled by the devil himself," Mai explained, Gene gave her a confused look as he watched Mai's father get bitten._

"_You mean Lucifer?" he asked, Mai nodded her head._

"_Yes, this is where he comes in; he stops everything and returns everything to normal. After this happened the Angels of Darkness were sentenced to life on Earth, we protect it, help people and keep everything safe," Mai began explaining. "Fortunately, Hinanto was sentenced to the most unexplored and dangerous parts of hell, but as you know, he escaped. There were still demons left on the Earth from the apocalypse that were able to get away, they killed my parents a couple years after. That's when Hinanto found me and took me in, but I didn't know it was him. If I had, we could have stopped everything from happening," Mai added as she looked at her hands, she could feel blood on them, from the night she saw her parents killed, she could feel the demon's blood._

_The scene faded to black as white light began shining through, Mai sighed._

"_But I guess there's nothing I can do about this now," she stated as she began walking forwards, Gene frowned. He knew where the light would take her, so did Mai, but did she really care._

"_MAI!" someone's voice, a voice she knew, but couldn't recognise._

"_DON'T DIE ON US MAI!" another voice, this one male, she knew it, she knew it so well._

"_MAI!" that voice she couldn't misplace._

"_NARU!" Mai yelled back as she looked away from the light, which slowly began to leave._

"_Your friends need you Mai, now more than ever, your parents love you and are with you through all of this, just remember that, you never know what might happen," Gene stated as he walked passed. Mai's eyes went wide, had he?_

"_Gene?" Mai called as she turned to look at him, but unfortunately he had already gone, the question pondered in Mai's mind. Had he spoken to her parents? _

SPR panicked as Ayako resumed her CPR on Mai, she couldn't find a pulse, then again, none of them knew if Mai even had a pulse. Masako could sense her spiritual presence, but wasn't sure if she was dead or not. Naru sat next to Mai, his hand closed over hers; no one noticed this of course. Monk had lifted her head to place his jacket under it, while Lin stood back with John, who was saying a silent prayer.

All too soon, Mai's eyes shot open and she shot up, gasping for breath. Ayako pulled back quickly to avoid getting hit. Monk and the rest sighed in relief, while Naru still held her hand. Jihoki came running over to Mai, in a smaller size as he pounced onto her. Mai smiled as she tried to move her hand to pet him, only to find she couldn't. She looked down to see Naru's hand on her before smiling slightly.

"Where's Hinanto?" she asked as she looked at Naru, who looked up at her.

"We don't know," he answered in a whisper, thankful she was alright. Mai frowned at his answer.

"We need to find him, I'm not letting him bring another apocalypse," Mai stated as she rose to her feet, bringing Naru up with her as she did so. Jihoki jumped onto her shoulder while she held onto Naru's hand.

"I don't want you or anyone from SPR getting hurt, go to Masako's house and join with the Angels, send the eldest ones there is that are able to fight here, we're gonna stop this," Mai smiled as she released Naru's hand, who gave her a doubtful look.

"I'm so sorry you were dragging into this, the case was a lie, he just wanted your energy and power, I can't help but feel responsible," Mai stated as she hung her head. Ayako and Monk smiled as they hugged her, followed by John and Masako, and finally, to everyone's surprise, Lin and Naru.

"It's alright Mai, it wasn't your fault," Masako stated as she gave Jihoki a pat on the head. The hell hound jumped from Mai's shoulders as he sized up to her size. Mai looked at Jihoki who nodded his head.

"It's time we put an end to this," he said, causing everyone to look at him in shock.

"Long story, I'll explain later," Mai smiled as she looked at the hole in the wall.

"This is where we part ways, you'll go back to your life as SPR and I'll go back to mine," she added as she looked at the group.

"Alright, then promise us you'll come back alive," Monk ordered, Mai nodded her head. SPR shared a doubtful look, they knew Mai would be fine, or they hoped she would be.

Naru gave Mai a doubtful look as the other members of SPR began walking out of the building through the back. Mai smiled at him.

"I'll be fine, just stay safe for me, ok?" Mai asked as she looked at him, with a smiled she walked over to him and gave him a hug. Naru hugged her back hard as she did so.

"Please don't die," he whispered to her.

"I won't, I promise," Mai whispered back, as she pulled away she planted a soft kiss on his cheek before he followed Lin out of the hotel.

"Now," Mai said as she looked at Jihoki who knelt down to her level, Mai jumped up into his head as her sword materialized in her hand again.

"It begins."

* * *

**So, so, so sorry for the long wait, hopefully this chapter makes up for it, we have a plot twist, what dya think of that? Well, please review and I'll update ASAP. REVIEW!**


	10. Ghouls, Naru, What Next?

**Mais' P.O.V**

The clouds above roared as the sky began changing colour. I stood on Jihoki's head as I looked around. Women, children, men and animals all fled to find shelter. I however, was one of the few who stayed.

I looked around, I could see a various amount of demon hunters that were holding guns, holy water, crosses, you name any weapon, they had it.

The angels grouped behind me as we all stood on our respective hell hounds or hovered in the air. Most of the angels were around my age, others were younger, and just the slightest few were older. But there was no one over the age of 25, we wouldn't allow it.

At 25, Angels of Darkness started to lose their powers, some were lucky and managed to keep theirs, others weren't.

I frowned as I looked behind me, something about the hotel didn't feel right, it was almost as if something was resurrecting. I stared at the hotel for a minute, and another, and another, and then it hit me. Gene. Gene was inside the hotel, along with a number of other dead bodies.

I almost felt sorry for them, they were dead, and they were being forced to resurrect. But I felt more sorry for them at the fact that I'd have to kill them again. But I couldn't stop it, it was my duty to protect the earth, and I would do just that.

"Everyone fights, no one leaves unless injured, if cornered fly. You know how to handle a war like this; I have some unfinished business in the hotel. GO!" I ordered. Everyone listened as they took off in different direction, even Jihoki left to fight.

I ran through the halls of the hotel, I didn't know where I was going, I didn't care where I was going, I needed to find Gene's body. I stopped once I realised Gene wouldn't have a soul; he'd be a zombie, or a ghoul. There wasn't that much of a difference between them, but you knew it when you saw it.

I heard, sort of, a moaning sound from the room to my left. I looked at it. Room 513. Somehow, that doesn't surprise me. I stood in front of the door before I kicked it down. I shivered at the cold air that blew into my body.

Goose bumps appeared on my arms as cold hands gripped me. I looked up, Gene. But, at the same time, it wasn't Gene.

The person, thing, in front of me looked like Gene, but its face had deformed, its eyes were a total black, while its arms and legs looked like they'd drop off at any second.

I shook my head. I knew Gene wouldn't really look like that. He was possessed by something; after all, once someone was resurrected by an apocalypse, they would always become deformed.

I frowned, I couldn't rip its arms or legs off, or they'd be nothing to bury at the funeral Naru would want for him. I sighed as I did the next best thing…. I head butted it.

The thing stumbled back as I felt a couple more hands on my shoulders. I quickly grabbed them before flipping them over.

"OUCH!" the thing yelled. I held my fists in front of me as the person rose to their feet. It was too dark to tell who it was, but once I saw cold blue eyes, my eyes instantly widened.

"NARU!" I yelled as I looked at him. The Gene ghoul stood behind him ready to charge.

"Mai I-,"

"DOWN!" I yelled as I tackled him out of the way before I held my right arm out. The Gene ghoul ran into it before I moved my arm forwards, flinging him right into the wall.

Naru looked up in shock as he looked at the still body of, well he couldn't make out what it was in the dark.

"You gotta go," I growled as I walked over to him, he gave me a look of confusion before standing up. "Naru don't, ghouls can kill humans with one bite," I stated as I turned to look at Naru, who was standing over Gene.

Without warning the Gene ghoul sprang to its feet, grabbed Naru's head and bit down into his neck and shoulder.

"NARU!" I yelled as he screamed in pain, a sight I never thought I'd see. I quickly pulled Naru away before running out of the room with him, the Gene ghoul hot on our tails.

As we ran, more and more blood spilled from Naru's neck, while more and more ghouls appeared from nowhere.

Once we reached outside, we stopped. Everything had changed, everything was different. I looked around quickly. The houses and shops had turned to ruins, piles of rubble and the dead bodies of humans littered the floor.

I looked up; the blood red sky was getting darker, feeding on the death of everything under it. My eyes went to the forest; I knew that was here Hinanto was.

I did a round house kick to Gene's face as he came up behind me. I looked at him with apologetic eyes before rushing into the forest; Naru was hot on my trial.

As we ran, I saw a numerous amount of demons, hunters, Angels of Darkness and Angels of Heaven, no idea why they were here though.

"MAI!" Naru called, I didn't stop running until his hand grabbed mine, making me stop.

"MAI STOP!" Naru yelled in my face, I looked up at him with dead, emotionless eyes before glaring at him.

"This is my duty, I have to protect earth," I told him as calmly as I could. Every second I was wasting, was a second that earth was being destroyed.

"And what are you going to do when you find Hinanto?" Naru countered as he looked at me.

"You mean we," I turned at the sound of Monk's voice.

"We're not letting you go into this alone, even if we can't help, we're going to give you moral support," Ayako stated as she looked at Yasu, John, Masako, Madoka and Lin.

"Guys it's too-," I was stopped when I felt a pair of strong hands grip my throat. My eyes snapped to the cultrate, it was a demon identical to the one that killed my parents.

"LET HER GO!" John yelled as I kicked the thing in the stomach, sending it stumbling back.

"Hands off the merchandise," I growled as I placed my hands together, my wings sprouted from my back as my eyes started glowing an eerie red colour.

I flew into the air before flapping my wings, the black feathers turned into black daggers as they struck the demon. I swooped down before tackling the demon onto the ground. My knife appeared in my hand as I stabbed it through the eye.

I watched as it screamed in pain before it flung me into a nearby tree.

"MAI!" everyone yelled as I staggered to my feet, trying my hardest not to collapse under my own weight, hell wasn't giving out as much energy as what it normally did. In other words, the Angles of Darkness, the hunters and the Angels of Heaven, also known as the Angels of Light, were losing the battle against Hinanto.

In a flash, Masako had swooped passed me, my dagger in her hand, before she stabbed the demon in the stomach. My eyes went wide as she pulled the knife out. The blade turned blue before the demon was sucked inside of it.

I looked at Masako's back, white wings sprouted from her. She turned to me; her hair had turned white while her eyes had turned a light shade of pale blue. I looked at her in shock, while she looked at me in shock.

I looked at the feather I had given her; it had gone from black, to white. I smiled slightly before gripping my arm; I wasn't in this alone now. I had Masako, but she had no idea how to fight.

"Congrats," I whispered as I kneeled on one knee. "You're an Angle of Light," I add as I rose back to my feet, I had regained some energy.

Masako gave me another shocked look before smiling slightly as she held her hand out to me. I took it as we both flew into the air. We hovered back to back as we looked for Hinanto.

We finally saw him, middle of the clearing and drawing Hell's energy into his body.

"We have to stop him, before he gets too powerful," I ordered as we landed back on the ground.

"Mai, something's wrong with Naru," John stated as we walked over to the others. I looked at Naru who had turned pale; I could also see his veins clearly through his skin.

"Naru," no answer, I knelt to the ground, "Naru," I said again, still nothing, "Naru!" I called, this time slapping him around the face, he looked at me a little shock ran over his features, but he mainly looked exhausted and fed up. I frowned, pursing my lips together, "Naru listen to me, you need to fight what's happening, that's the only way we'll ever beat Hinanto. If you turn against us we're all dead so fight the change, understand me?" I asked, Naru nodded his head weakly.

"Help him get to the clearing in the forest, if he turns use this," Masako ordered as she pulled one of her feathers off, "Just attach it around his neck, then everything should be fine for him, at least until this is over," she explained as she handed Ayako a white feather that appeared on a chain. Ayako nodded her head before putting it in her pocket.

Monk and John helped Naru to his feet before we all started walking through the forest to the clearing. I looked at Masako, who nodded her head; Ayako and Lin were ready to defend themselves, Naru, Monk and John if it was needed.

When we got to the clearing, the sight I saw…..it made me…it was…..I couldn't…..it just…it wasn't real. I couldn't be.

This place, this clearing, had well and truly turned to hell.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update and the short chapter, I'm trying to break the last few chapters down so that the story doesn't end too soon. There will be about two, maybe three, more chapters until this story is finished, hopefully it'll be done in the next few days, since I have some free time. Anyway, review and I'll update ASAP…..REVIEW!**


	11. The Real Battle

**Mais' P.O.V**

The smell of blood was fresh in the clearing; the sight of guts, hearts, ripped out organs filled our sights as we looked around. More than one Angel had died in this battle; more than fifty odd humans had gone down as well.

I looked up, the sky had well and truly turned to the sickeningly bloody red colour it shouldn't have. To put it simply, we were too late.

I screamed when I saw the bodies of the people I held dearest to me, from both school and Hell. My eyes travelled towards Hinanto, he was still working on trying to cause the apocalypse, but that was impossible, he had already caused it unless….no, he couldn't.

"ANGELS GROUP!" I yelled as the Angels of Darkness and Light closest to me managed to land in front of me.

"Hinanto's trying to-,"

"We know, we're working on it," one of the Angels of Light interrupted me as she winked before everyone flew off in different directions. I couldn't allow Hinanto to do this, even if he did teach me my fighting style. I looked at Masako.

"It's no wonder we never got along," I stated as I looked at her, she gave me a confused look. "Angel of Light and Darkness hate each other, but in times like these they put their differences aside," I continued, "fight with me, and we can beat this," I added as I looked into Masako's eyes. She gave me a warm smile before grabbing my outstretched hand.

"What do we do?" Ayako asked as she looked at us, we looked around the clearing.

"Get the injured to safety, get the dead to somewhere where we can bury them, make sure it's isolated. Lin, I hate to stick you with this job, but Naru needs watching over more now than ever. Do not, under any circumstances, let him out of your sight. If any of you defy these orders I will make you pay, understand me?" I asked as my eyes flashed black, my power was returning, stronger than ever. SPR nodded their heads as they all began scattering.

Masako and I looked at each other, we nodded our heads, it was now or never, now our real battle began, the battle for the earth.

We flew through the sky, no wind was present, nothing blew, nothing stood still, everything seemed to be moving in its own way, everything but the wind. But it didn't really matter, Hinanto had moved from the clearing and towards the docks of Tokyo.

"MAI!" I looked behind me to see some of the elder Angels of Light and Darkness following us. Masako smiled at the Angels of Light, who seemed to have known she was an Angel all along since they just nodded back.

"Yeah?" I asked Kasumi as she flew next to me. I didn't want the older Angels of Darkness or Light to get involved in this, the reason being, they were strong yes, but they couldn't hold their ground like they used to.

"We're coming with," Kasumi answered as she looked at us.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" I asked turned my eyes back to Hinanto, I was really trying to talk her out of it.

"This is as much our fight as it is yours," she answered with that confident smile of her; I couldn't say no, she was right after all. If only we had seen Hinanto was a fake from the beginning, none of this would have happened.

"Don't scold yourself, Mai," I looked at Masako in shock, how did she know what I was thinking? "I know what you're thinking because everyone else is thinking it, but truth be told sometimes things like this happen, and it's not your fault, there was no way of you knowing. You trusted him since you were a child, and I know there's still a part of you that wishes this wasn't happening, but it is, so stop blaming yourself and thinking what could have been and start thinking of what is, got that?" she asked as she looked at me, I nodded my head once as we all stood near the docks.

My mother and father had both prevented this before, I knew I could do it, I had to. If my mother and father were strong enough then so was I, I'm not about to let the demon of all demons be released from its underworld slumber.

"Angels of Darkness and Angels of Light have come together this day to prevent this arise from happening, everyone knows what to do, correct?" the leader of the Angels of Light and Kasumi, who was now our leader stood side by side, hands glowing either black or white as they looked at each of us.

One by one our hands lit up, black if you were of the darkness or white, if you were of the light. My hands were the last to light up, but it wasn't just my hands that turned black, it was my eyes too, which made everyone flinch. I knew why, but I couldn't help it, no matter how much I didn't want them to turn black they did, and there was nothing I could do about it.

I had the most power out of all of us, I knew that, they knew that, but I also know I could control this power, no matter how much it tried to eat me from the inside out. I've lived with it for over ten years, and now, it was time to put it to good use.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Lin stood by Naru, who was curled up into a ball on the ground, as he watched SPR run back and forth with injured and dead bodies. The injured were taken to the side walk, where a medical team were waiting, due to Lin who called them, while the dead were taken deeper into the forest.

Everyone froze once they heard movement from behind a bush near Naru, who looked up. The ghoul of Gene stepped out of the bushes, followed by more than ten other ghouls as they gave SPR insane looks.

Naru, who had paled in colour, rose to his feet, being supported by Lin, while Ayako rushed over with the white feather from Masako's wing. The ghouls saw her action; Gene gave a nod to one as it charged forwards, knocking Ayako to her feet before grabbing the feather and tearing it to pieces.

Monk forcefully kicked the ghoul off of Ayako before pulling her backwards. Lin also backed up with Naru leaning on him as they looked for an exit. But there wasn't one, SPR was surrounded by the ghouls, and there was no escape.

"DEMONS STRONG AND WEAK HEAR THIS PLEA!"

"ANGELS STRONG AND WEAK, LISTEN TO US!"

"COMBINE OUR POWER! UNITE US AS ONE!" SPR looked around for the voices but found none.

"OVER THERE!" Monk yelled as he pointed to the Angels of Light and Darkness all working together.

"DEMONS OF WEALTH AND POWER!"

"ANGELS OF PAST AND PRESENT!"

"ALL STRONG AND WEAK!"

"WE GATHER YOU HERE TODAY! WORK AS ONE! HELP US WIN!" SPR stared in shock as the ghouls backed away into the shadows for a moment before the chanting stopped. They stepped back out, something was wrong with the Angels, everyone knew that much.

John turned to the Angels just as one fell, a dagger sticking out his or her back, he couldn't tell the gender from where he was, but he knew it wasn't Masako or Mai.

"AH!" the scream caught Mai and Masako's attention as they turned their eyes to SPR, only to see them surrounded by ghouls.

"No," Masako whispered as she was about to take off.

"You can't leave now, if another one of us go the chant will be broken and we won't be able to win this," the leader of the Light Angels stated as he glared at Masako, who nodded her head as they continued.

"ANGELS OF PAST AND PRESENT!"

"DEMONS OF NOW AND THEN!"

"EVERY STRONG BEING ON THIS EARTH!" Mai sighed, the chant was way too long to conjured up the energy they needed right then and there. She looked over at Hinanto, who was half way to summoning the Demon and all demons. The Unspeakable, is what the Angels of Darkness called him. She gritted her teeth, cursing slightly under her breath.

The more lines had gone when she turned to take another look. Piercing red eyes, like blood. They were staring at her, looking into her very soul.

"Fuck this," Mai said as she broke away from the group, Masako gave her a shocked look before breaking off in the opposite direction towards SPR, who were in desperate need of help.

A dagger appeared in Mai's hand as she flew towards Hinanto, who had his back towards her. Holding the dagger out she felt it pierce skin, bone, organs and then skin again, she had effectively pierced it through his body.

She looked at the red eyes glaring at her; they sunk back under the water, as she pulled her dagger from Hinanto. She watched him fall towards the ocean before seeing him disappear in a splash.

Mai frowned, that was way too easy for her liking. But she didn't have time to dwell on it as a scream pierced her ears, Ayako's scream.

Masako growled as she pushed the dead ghoul off of her before charging at the one that held Ayako in its arms. Monk was busy fighting two off, while John was casting his prayer, it did make them weaker, but it wasn't helping much. Lin, however, had his own problems with Naru at the moment. His breathing had become shallow, his skin had turned pure white, almost like know, his hair had turned as black as the night sky, and the wound on his shoulder looked like it had become infected.

Mai landed behind John as she stabbed the ghoul sneaking up behind him.

"MASAKO!" Mai yelled as she threw the dagger. Masako's head shot up not a second later as she caught the dagger, with two quick swings she had killed the two ghouls that were on her.

"MONK!" Masako threw the dagger towards the older man, who gave a confused look before catching it. He swung once and missed one ghoul; he swung again and hit one. He turned to the last before throwing it, like he had seen Mai do; the dagger lodged itself in the ghouls head as the ghoul fell unconscious.

Monk quickly ran over and dragged the dagger out of the dead ghoul before throwing it at Ayako, who caught it, screamed and started stabbing the ghoul that came for her.

Mai quickly took the dagger from her as she watched the remaining few ghouls run away, all but one.

The dagger in Mai's hand turned blue, collecting the dead bodies of the ghouls inside of it before she turned to Lin.

"Lin, are you ok, how's Naru doing?" she asked, but stopped once she saw his condition, Naru had turned. The remaining ghoul started laughing. Mai turned to the ghoul, Gene; he was the only one left.

"You're pretty stupid for staying," Mai hissed as she saw Masako take one of her feathers and place it around Naru's neck. The boy didn't move, he remained still, Mai knew he was keeping the hunger inside him down, but for how long, she didn't know.

"He's mine," Gene hissed back as he lunged for Mai.

"NO!" Mai's eyes went wide as she watched Naru charge at his own brother, his own twin, to save Mai, but Mai knew Gene wasn't Gene, he was something else.

The scenery around Mai began to change as she stood in a darkened room.

"_Mai," she turned, Gene, the real Gene was there._

_Gene," Mai whispered, she could feel the tears pricking at her eyes but never let them fall._

"_Mai, you have to kill me, or I'll kill Naru. If I was in control of my body I wouldn't hurt any of you, but that's not me, all I ask is for you to kill the thing inside of me, but please don't damage my body, Naru will want to take me back for a funeral," Gene explained as he looked at Mai, who frowned slightly. She doubted Naru would ever return to normal, but she had faith, in everything and everyone._

"_Alright, I promise I'll help you," Mai replied as the scene turned back to the one of Naru and Gene fighting._

"BIND!" Mai yelled as she bound Naru to the ground. "Lin, watch him, don't let him out," Mai ordered as she advanced on the Gene Ghoul, who just glared at her.

"Who are you?" Mai asked as she looked at the ghoul, who just smirked at her, he didn't answer, not that she expected him to. But that smirk told her all she needed to know.

"LEAVE!" Mai yelled as he held her hand out, the dark aurora surrounded it as she pointed it towards Gene's body. The ghoul inside of him yelled in pain as it was torn from its host before being pulled into the open.

The dead body of Gene fell to the ground, it looked exactly like Naru had before he transformed, only there was a large wound on its stomach. The ghoul's black eyes found Mai's brown ones.

Mai looked over to Masako before looking back to the ghoul, Masako got the message as she made Mai's dagger appear in her hand. The ghoul charge for Mai, but at the last minute, as the ghoul was not even and inch from Mai's face, it stopped, everything stopped.

A blue light encased the ghoul as it was sucked into the dagger. Behind where the ghoul had once been, stood Masako. Mai smiled at her, a thanks that would indeed be paid, but hopefully not for a while.

The two teens smiled before rushing over to Naru who wasn't fighting against the restraints Mai had placed on him. Instead he welcomed them, knowing he couldn't get out of them comforted him in a way.

"Mai," he managed out, Mai's head shot to him as she knelt in front of him, "kill me," he ordered as he looked into her soft brown eyes, that shot wide open at his order.

"No, we can turn you back-,"

"Not before I break out of these and kill you, you can't, not kill me before I kill or hurt any of you," Naru interrupted with a growl that only emphasised his argument. Mai looked at Masako, who looked at her with worried and regretful eyes before Mai's shined with an idea.

She took a feather from Masako's wings before taking one of her own and putting them onto a make due chain and slipping it around Naru's neck. The two feathers leant against each other as Naru's colour began to return to his skin.

"Yin and Yang," Masako gasped, "they cancel each other out," she added with an amazed look on her face.

"What? Think I'm stupid or something?" Mai asked with a mock pout.

"You said it not me," Masako replied with a slight laugh, everyone else laughed slightly as well as they all looked at the sky. It was returning to its normal blue colour, the Angels of Light and Darkness were still fighting and restoring the earth, but something felt off to Mai, something like.

"**RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRR RRR!" **something like that.

Mai, Masako and SPR all turned to see a large black dripping monster with piercing red eyes that glared all around for the one who had prevented its arrival only moments ago.

Its eyes landed on Mai as she stood with SPR. Her eyes became hard as she glared back at the monster, but she noticed something different about it, something like….

"Oh no," Mai whispered as she looked at the monster.

"What?" Naru asked; finally back to his normal self, but only for now. Mai knew once the make due feather necklace came off he'd turn again.

"That thing's absorber Hinanto into it, I knew something wasn't right," she answered.

"So what do we do?" Ayako asked with a scared expression.

A white glow began to engulf SPR. They all looked around in shock before they saw two figures in front of them. I woman with long brown hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a black tan top with black shorts; there were no shoes on her feet but black wings sprouted from her back. Next to her stood a man with blond hair and brown eyes. He wore a white top with matching shorts, like the woman he wore no shoes, and instead of white wings, he had black wings. Mai's expression went from confusion to shock as she stared at the two.

"Mom, dad," she whispered, Masako gave her a shocked look before looking at the two. Mai knew her parents were Angels, but she didn't know one was of light while the other was of dark.

"Mai, baby, we miss you so," her mother sighed as she looked at Mai, "I'm so sorry you got messed up with Hinanto. When we died we had you on the list to be an Angel of Light like your father and I," she added with a frown on her face.

"But your wings are black," Monk pointed out rudely, earning him a hit with Ayako's purse of doom.

"That they are young man, but there are such things as traitors in this world. I did not like the doing of the Angels of Darkness, and once I figured out who Buer really was, I left for the Angels of Light. Of course my wings never changed colour, but I was welcomed into Heaven with open arms," Mai's mother responded.

"But now is not the time for explanations, now is the time to take this thing down once and for all," Mai's father spoke up, "you know what you have to do Mai," her father added as he looked at his wife.

"Mai you have to surrender to your power, but to make things easier, I will take over your body and your father shall take over the young man's who turned into a ghoul. By doing this neither of you will die, if it comes to that, and your friend will come out normal again, the ghoul will be gone from within him. But you both have to trust us," her mother spoke up. Mai looked at Naru from the corner of her eye; his emotionless mask had been put back on as he watched the two spirits.

"I trust you," Mai whispered as she stepped forwards. Naru looked at her before stepping forwards too.

"If Mai trusts you, then I will," he spoke as he watched the two of them. Mai's mother walked over to her before placing her hands on Mai's shoulders.

"I'm so proud of you," her whispered before she disappeared into Mai's body.

"I promise you won't be hurt from this…" Mai's father trailed off not knowing Naru's name.

"Shibuya," Naru answered with his work name.

"Shibuya," Mai's dad finished as he also disappeared into Mai's body. Mai's eyes turned blue as she looked at Naru, whose eyes had turned brown.

SPR gave a shocked look at how Mai and Naru resembled the actual spirits that were in front of them moments before.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Naru answered as white wings spread from his back.

"Hara-san, you stay here," Mai ordered as she gave Mai an 'if-you-don't-listen-I'll-kill-you' look. Masako nodded as she and SPR watched Naru and Mai fly into the air.

As SPR watched the retreating two figures they could faintly hear a call of;

"THIS ENDS NOW!" in the distance.

* * *

**Apologies about this story not being updated, but busy month with Christmas shopping and everything, not to mention I have to start revising for my English exam next week. Anyway, I'm back, for now, and I hope this chapter was alright for you all. So review and I'll try to update soon. And I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, now REVIEW!**


	12. The End? Or A New Beginning?

**Normal P.O.V**

Naru and Mai, possessed by Mai's parents, flew through the sky towards the large demon. Mai's eyes became cold as she hissed before her hands glew black, she began shooting her energy towards the demon, while Naru copied her motions, only he sent white ones instead of black.

A howl was heard from the middle of the forest, Making both Mai and Naru turn to see Jihoki, who was being ambushed by more demons than he could handle.

Mai's eyes softened, as she was about to rush to his aid Naru spoke up.

"We can't leave, we have to beat this," he stated as he grabbed her hand. Mai looked at him, her eyes hardened again as both of them flew in the air.

Soon both their eyes had turned colour, Mai's became black, while Naru's shined white. Soon their bodies became encase in it, Mai's eyes changed from black to white, while her body remained black. Naru's changed from white to black while his body remained black.

"They truly are the yin and yang soldiers," Masako heard one of the Angels of Light whisper before frowning.

"We need to kill them," she head another Angel said. Masako's head shot towards the two Angels as they took off into the air, she followed quickly behind with a dagger in her hand.

Masako easily overtook the two other Angels before stopping them dead in their tracks.

"I'm afraid I can't let you harm my friends," she stated as she looked over her shoulder to Naru and Mai, who had somehow moulded into the yin and yang sign.

"Let us pass Masako, this doesn't concern you," one of the Angels of Light ordered.

"You're trying to kill my friends, it does concern me, and I will stop you, even if that means having to betray you," Masako glared at the two Angels.

"We're sorry Masako," the second Angel said as he sent a beam of white light towards Masako, who easily dodged it before throwing the dagger at him. The Angel gasped once he felt the blade pierce his skin, but stopped moving completely one he felt himself being sucked into it.

"You no good traitor!" the first Angel yelled as she glared down onto Masako, whose hair fell over her left eye. Masako looked up as the dagger returned to her hand, her right eye had gone completely red, she had been tainted by Hell's power.

"I told you, I wouldn't let you harm my friends," Masako repeated as she flew towards the Angel, who charged back at her.

SPR watched the fight between the two Angels with horror as they buried the bodies of the dead and decapitated. John's eyes shone with worry as he watched Masako get kicked, scratched and possibly stabbed, while the rest of SPR just cheered Masako on, knowing she could do it.

As the two Angels charged for each other again, a blood curdling scream filled the air. Everything stopped as everyone slowly, but surely, turned their attention towards where Mai and Naru were.

"AYO!" Naru yelled, SPR watched as the possessed Mai fell from the sky, Naru flying quickly after her. Another scream and everyone's attention was back to Masako who had been stabbed through the back, literally.

"MASAKO!" John yelled as he and SPR rushed forwards to catch her, knowing Naru had Mai, or Mai's father had her mother, either way they knew Mai would be safe.

John caught Masako as she struggled to breathe. Ayako quickly went to work dressing her wounds while everyone looked towards the Angel that was flying towards Mai and Naru again.

Masako stood to her feet, despite her injuries as she started walking towards where Mai and Naru were fighting. They couldn't beat the thing alone.

SPR followed after Masako, John supporting as they did so. Soon they came to the clearing where Mai and Naru had landed, but Naru couldn't tend to Mai as he fought off the Angel that was trying to kill them both.

Ayako frowned as she took it upon herself to rush to Mai's aid. Lin summoned his Shiki to ward off the Angel who was trying to kill his best friend, while Monk tried his chant, but he wasn't sure if it would do anything.

"I'LL HAVE YOU ALL ROT IN HELL FOR THIS!" the Angel yelled as she charged for Naru, who was knelt on the ground catching his breath.

On instinct, and his word to protect Naru. Lin rushed in front of him, the blade piercing through him, instead of his best friend. Naru, possessed by Mai's father, looked up in shock.

'_These kids really care for each other,' _he thought as he looked at Masako, who was leant on John, Monk who was still chanting and Ayako, who was still dressing Mai's wounds.

"Ok, I've had enough of this," Monk muttered as he picked Mai's dagger up. Ayako made a move to stop him, but before she could he had already pierced it through the Angel's head. Monk smirked in victory as the Angel was sucked in side of it. Naru looked up to him before placing his hand on Lin, who instantly healed. He then walked over to Masako and did the same.

Once he had done that he rushed over to Mai, who was coughing up blood before healing her fully. Mai sat up as a loud roar filled the air. Jihoki came running out of the trees, full size, eyes blood red, blood dripping from his fangs before walking over to Mai, who reached her hand out.

Everyone watched in shock before Mai smiled towards Naru, who nodded his head.

"Shibuya and Mai are both fine, however to beat this thing we're going to need more energy," Naru stated as he looked at everyone. They all hesitated, all but one.

"Take mine," John spoke, everyone looked at him in shock, minus Mai and Naru. "This thing needs beating otherwise we won't have a home," John added as he looked at everyone, who soon nodded their heads. Mai and Naru nodded as they flew back into the air. Masako and John glew white as their energy was absorbed into Naru, while Lin, Ayako and Monk glew black as their was absorbed by Mai.

Both Mai and Naru held hands as they turned towards the demon, that was glaring at them. I smirked plastered both of their faces as they looked at it.

"This finally ends," they whispered before the energy shot out of them and towards the demon, which caused it to scream and wither in pain.

A large explosion was heard that day all over Tokyo as families stopped their daily routine, not knowing how close they had come to the end of the world.

As the smoke cleared from where the demon had been stood, all that was left was a weak, powerless Hinanto, who started to rush away.

Masako flew in front of him, along with the other Angels of Light and Darkness. Her arms folded across her chest as she glared down at the worthless excuse of a demon. She held a small dagger in her hands before piercing it through the ex-demon's heart. Slowly Hinanto was sucked into the blade while Masako could do nothing but smirk.

Mai and Naru landed safely on the ground as everything began returning to normal. Ayako, John, Monk and Lin all rushed forwards while Masako flew back over, she handed the dagger to Mai before anyone could do anything.

"What do we do with him?" Naru asked, Mai looked up at him before smirking slightly. She snapped the blade in two as if it were a piece of plastic before throwing it to Jihoki, who ran off to bury it.

"We thank you for helping us defeat the demon, maybe now you all will understand Mai a bit better," Mai's mother spoke as she left her daughter's body, leaving Mai to open her eyes to her mother's ghost.

Her father did the same thing, leaving Naru to open his eyes to the sight of Mai's father's ghost.

"Thank you, both of you, we're so proud," Mai's father smiled as he looked at Naru before smirking slightly. "You be good to our little girl, I saw what was going on in that head of yours," he added as he pointed to Naru with a sly smirk on his face. For once in his life Naru showed emotion as his face turned a blazing red, making everyone laugh at him.

Naru looked around the clearing just as Jihoki jumped through the trees again, a dead body on his back. He walked over to Naru before kneeling down, both Lin and Naru carefully removed Gene's body from Jihoki's back before thanking the large animal.

"We're sorry for your loss Shibuya," Ayo said as she turned back to her daughter. "We're so proud of you sweetheart, stay strong and remember, we're only a heartbeat away," she added before she and her husband began fading away.

Mai looked at the spot she had been, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Noticing this, Naru walked over to her, he put his hand on her shoulder before bringing her into a hug, which shocked everyone around them.

"They're always with you," Naru whispered in her ear before looking over her shoulder. A tall figure with electric blue hair and rose red eyes stood watching them; he frowned as the thing walked towards them.

"Very nice Taniyama," Mai's head shot up as she turned to the voice. Masako walked to stand next to her as she did so.

"Lucifer-sama," Mai whispered as she bowed towards her one true boss before wiping her eyes. "What can I do for you?" she asked as she watched Lucifer's every move, there was no telling what this demon would do.

"Actually, it's a state of what I can do for you," Lucifer spoke up, shocking Mai slightly. "You must be tired of being an Angel of Darkness, training, fighting to save the world, having to hid your wings," Lucifer stopped to look at SPR, "lying to your friends," he added, Mai just nodded her head as he spoke. "This, Mai, is why I'm giving you the choice. You can, either, carry on as an Angel of Darkness and become the leader of them, or I can make you into a normal girl, you won't have to worry about hell, heaven or the earth," Lucifer offered as he looked at Mai, before turning his attention to Masako. "The offer applies to you as well, Hara-san," he added. Mai and Masako looked at each other before they frowned.

"I want to be normal," Mai spoke; Masako nodded her head in agreement.

"Very well," Lucifer replied as he snapped his fingers, the wings on both Mai's and Masako's backs disappeared. The two girls smiled as they watched Lucifer turn away. "Oh, the offer to become an Angel of Darkness is always open to you and your friends," Lucifer added before he disappeared in a blast of fire.

"So, what now?" Ayako asked as she looked at everyone, who all shrugged.

* * *

A week went by; SPR had travelled to England to go to Gene's funeral and to give their regrets to the Davis family. Naru had also told them ow he was the famous Oliver Davis, which shocked everyone aside from Mai, who already knew.

SPR sat in the small room where Gene's open coffin was placed as they listened to what Luella had to say about her son. Tears streamed down her face the whole way through. Masako, Ayako and Madoka cried, even though they didn't know him. Monk, John, Lin and Yasu teared up every now and then but always blinked them away.

Mai, however, was busy comforting Naru, even though she was crying herself. SPR were shocked to say the least, it was the most emotion Naru had ever shown, then again, everyone could understand why.

Eventually the time came for everyone to go up to the coffin and say their silent goodbyes. SPR and the Martin family had decided to go last, considering they would want to be alone with Gene's body for a few minutes afterwards.

Mai walked over to the coffin with Naru, SPR and the Martins. She reached into her pocket before picking out a silver chain with a tag on it, the word 'LUCK' written on it.

She placed it next to Gene's head; no one asked any questions for that moment. The Martins and SPR slowly exited the room, leaving Naru and Mai alone with Gene's body.

"Why did you give him that?" Naru asked as he looked up to Mai, his eyes were slightly puffy and red from crying, but he didn't really care.

"My parents gave it to me, they said it would bring me luck, and it had because I have you and all of SPR, but I think Gene may need some luck in the afterlife," Mai answered as she moved some hair rom Gene's face.

"Thank you, Mai," both teens turned in shock to see Gene's spirit stood behind them.

"Gene?" Mai and Naru asked in shock, Gene smiled as he walked over to the coffin before putting the chain around his neck, he then turned to Naru.

"I won't be leaving for the afterlife, I'm going to stay and be Mai's spirit guide. Don't worry; maybe when she gets stronger you'll be able to see me again sometime. Until then, take care, Noll," Gene smirked as he winked at Naru, who smiled his rare smile to his brother. Gene's body stopped fading when he was barely visible before he looked at Mai, "and for the love of God, please just tell Noll how you feel about him," he added before fading completely. Mai's face turned a bright red as she shook her head before the two walked out of the room, a small smile played on both their faces.

"You two look unusually happy," Ayako stated as she saw the two of them.

"We saw Gene's ghost before he left," Naru replied as he looked towards his mom and dad, who smiled at him before exiting the room to see the guests off quietly.

"Still doesn't explain why you're so happy," Monk spoke, "if anything you should be more depressed," he added, while everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, we would be, but Gene helped get Mai and I together," Naru stated as he looked at the others in amusement.

"Yeah," Mai smiled, "wait, what? When?" she asked as she looked at Naru in shock. Naru just smiled as he entwined both of their hands before kissing her forehead.

"Just then," he smiled, Mai looked at him, opened her mouth to say something, but shook it off.

"You're so weird, asking me out at your brother's funeral," Mai stated as she rolled her eyes before pushing Naru slightly.

"Gee thanks, love you too," he replied with a sly smirk.

"Yeah, I know you do," Mai smiled as she stuck her tongue out, making Naru pout, everyone laughed at the two before Mai pulled his head down and kissed him on the lips. Monk wolf whistled which resulted in a whack over the head from Ayako, while Masako leaned against John, Lin and Madoka both smiled as they intertwined their hands, while Yasu texted his girlfriend back home.

"Love you too," Mai smiled as she pulled away to look into Naru's eyes. Now her life could really begin.

* * *

**So sorry this story's finished, but I hope you've all enjoyed it and if I get another idea for a Ghost Hunt story I'll post it, that's a promise, so until next time, please review and have a happy new year. REVIEW!**


	13. BONUS CHAPTER! Eliminators?

**Normal P.O.V**

Years passed by, Mai, Masako and SPR all grew up. Mai grew strong enough so Gene was able to be seen by the others. Masako and Mai were never bothered by Lucifer or Heaven. Yasu had gone off to College in America, SPR had somehow lost contact with him after a while. So that brings us to now.

Mai Oliver stood in her large kitchen watching three children play in the back yard. A young girl with black hair and brown eyes, a young boy with chocolate brown hair and blue eyes and a young boy with black hair and blue eyes. Mai smiled as her two youngest, Gene and Ayo, the young girl and the brown haired boy, rolled around on the round while her oldest son Shibuya, named after Naru's business, counted the score.

A pair of arms wrapped around Mai waist as a head rested on her shoulder, I small smile played at her lips as Naru began kissing her neck.

"They're growing up so fast," Naru stated as he watched his beloved children playing.

"Yeah," Mai agreed as she rested her hands on Naru's.

"It won't be long until they're going, oh Kami my eyes. Which reminds me, oh Kami, my eyes," Gene butted in as he appeared in the room.

"Can't you find yourself a girlfriend?" Naru asked as he shot his brother an annoyed glare.

"Erm, hello, dead here, or did you forget?" Gene replied as he shot his own glare at his brother.

"Well, it doesn't really feel like you're dead Gene, I mean you're here all the time aren't you?" Mai asked with a smile as she looked at Gene, who just shrugged her shoulders before hearing the doorbell ring.

"I'LL GET IT MAI!" Gene yelled, even though he was stood directly next to Mai and Naru, who both sighed.

Over the years Mai had become stronger and with her becoming stronger Gene had also become more realistic. Meaning he was able to touch things and be like a normal living person, just without the eating or the thing Naru and Mai had to do to have children.

A small blond boy came running into the room with grey eyes before smiling up at Mai with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Is Ayo-chan in?" he asked, Mai smiled at the younger boy.

"They're all in the back yard," Mai answered as she walked over to open the door.

"Thank you Mai-chan," the boy called as he ran out of the room.

"No problem Akane," Mai called after the young boy.

"Did Akane come running in here?" Masako asked as she walked over to Mai, who nodded her head to the garden. Masako laughed when she saw Ayo pin him to the ground before they both started to play fight.

"That boy," John laughed as he rested his hand on Masako's waist before planting a kiss on her cheek.

"OW! MAI-CHAN TELL AYAKO!" Monk yelled as he ran over to Mai before grabbing onto her knees.

"Please restrain from touching my wife below the waist," Naru growled as he glared at Monk, who quickly moved to hold onto her shoulders.

"Daddy shouldn't make mommy mad," Ayako and Monk's youngest girl, Akemi, stated. Akemi had her mother's eyes while she had her father's hair and always had to point out the obvious, so she had her father personality, she was around eight years of age.

Hideaki came walking in to the kitchen next, her mother and father following closely behind her. Hideaki was Lin and Madoka's little girl. She had Madoka's hair and Lin's eyes, she was always cheerful but could also be serious and stern like her father.

"Hey you two, Ayo, Gene, Shibuya and Akane are outside if you want to go play," Mai smiled as she and Naru walked over to the table with tea.

"No I'm not, I'm right here," Gene spoke, Naru turned to his twin.

"Not you Gene, the other Gene," Naru growled at Gene, who quickly disappeared. The two younger children smiled as they rushed out of the room towards the garden.

Mai sighed as she sat down in Naru's lap, her long brown hair covering part of her face as she did so.

"How've you two been?" Monk asked as he looked at Mai and Naru.

"Yeah, you look exhausted with your three munchkins," Ayako laughed as she took a sip of her tea.

"We are, but we don't mind it," Naru smiled as he looked at the others, he had smiled more and more every day since he had married Mai.

"Well, we could have Ayo, Gene and Shibuya for a night if you wanted, couldn't we John?" Masako asked as she looked at her own husband, who nodded his head.

"Oh, we don't want them to be a both," Mai replied with a slight frown, unsure of the situation.

"It's not a bother for us, our house is big enough for them," Masako stated.

"And it's not like we haven't had them before," John added with a smile of his own.

"OH KAMI TAKE ME WITH YOU! I DON'T WANNA HEARD THEM IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!" Gene yelled as he jumped onto the table, Mai and Naru both glared at him.

"We're not that loud," Mai hissed.

"And if we are it's my fault," Naru added with a wink to his brother.

"ACK! BAD IMAGES!" Gene yelled running around the house, only just missing Jihoki, who had walked in through the door in the process. Mai shook her head at Gene before reaching her hand out to Jihoki, who walked over to her to have his head fussed.

"Are you sure it won't be a both having the terrible trio?" Naru asked.

"HEY!" they all turned to see Ayo stood in the doorway, her hands on her hips. "We're not that bad, are we mommy?" she asked with a frown, Mai smiled at her youngest child.

"Of course not sweetheart," she answered.

"Yeah, if you were terrible you'd be our little devil, not our little munchkin," Naru added with a smile as he looked at his five year old girl.

"Why am I a munching chicken?" Ayo asked in confusion before shaking her head at her dad. "You say the silliest things daddy," she said before rushing out of the room, leaving everyone laughing before Naru spoke up.

"Would it be alright with you guys if you had your children join a new SPR when they're older?" Naru asked as he looked at everyone, who all nodded their heads.

"Of course," Ayako smiled, "our little Akemi is already learning both mine and Monk's chants," Ayako smiled as Monk kissed her cheek.

"And our little Hideaki already has Lin's computer smarts," Ayako smiled as she kissed Lin's cheek, causing the man to blush slightly.

"Akanke's in training from John to become a priest and he's got the abilities of a medium," Masako replied with a smile as John sipped some of his tea.

"That's great, we figured out that Ayo and Gene are able to have a connection to each other due to their psychic abilities like Naru and Gene did," Mai smiled, Naru nodded his head.

"And Shibuya has the abilities Mai has," Naru added as he smiled at his wife.

"So it's settled," Monk smiled as he looked at everyone, "our children shall carry SPR on when we can't," Monk stated as he held his tea into the air, everyone copied him as they all laughed.

The couples talked for an hour, each laughing and joking with the other, that is, until screams were heard from the back garden.

"AKANE!" Masako and John yelled.

"SHIBUYA!" Mai and Naru yelled as they all rushed outside.

Everyone stopped dead in their tracks when they saw what, or who, was there.

"Lucifer," Mai hissed through clenched teeth before the kids rushed over to them. Mai looked in shock as Akane and Shibuya remained on the ground. Masako rushed over to her son while Mai did the same, the two rolled them over to see their eyes closed shut. Feeling for a pulse they were glad when they found out both boys had only fainted.

"What did you do?" Mai asked in anger as she tried her hardest to summon a weapon to her hand, Lucifer only laughed at her attempts.

"You are not with hell anymore Taniyama," he hissed before looking at the two boys, "but they are. And there will come a day where they will need to use the abilities to either lose and die or win and survive. You should have never become a normal person, either of you, now your children are destined to follow the path what you didn't, and I can tell you, it won't be nice," Lucifer added before disappearing into thin air like he had all them years ago.

Everyone crowded around the two boys while Mai and Naru removed Shibuya's shirt to see the small, but noticeable, red skull mark on his back. Akane had the exact same scar in the exact same place.

Mai's eyes welled with tears as she looked at her son, her eldest son, who was destined to follow this path with Akane.

"Mai," Naru spoke while Mai cried her eyes out, along with Masako. Masako wasn't crying because she knew what was going on, but rather because she let her child be like this.

"Mai," Naru spoke again, this time louder, Mai looked up at her husband.

"What path is it mama?" Gene asked as he looked at his mother, him and Ayo both sat on the other side of Shibuya, both holding his hand.

Mai sucked in a breath, there hadn't been one of them in centuries, but now she had to wonder, why weren't they Angel of Darkness or Light and rather these things.

"They're called Eliminators," Mai answered in a low voice, "And they're what destroy this world," everyone froze at that, confusion and shock flooded everyone's face, but they all knew, that their children were in for one hell of a life.

* * *

**So I decided to be nice and add a bonus chapter, now if you all want a squeal then review telling me you want one, I will also need cases for the sequel with the people who have the problems so fill this out;**

**Case:**

**Who called:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality: (are they nice, horrible? Who in SPR do they like and who don't they like?)**

**If they have children: (also add if these children are getting attacked please)**

**People who have been attacked: (maids, butlers, family member)**

**What the attacks look like:**

**If it's a ghost, poltergeist or something else?**

**Where abouts: (house, mansion, forest, etc.)**

**Background on the place:**

**Country: (can have any country you want)**

**I think that's it for now, if you have anything else you want to add into that information then don't be afraid to add it, so review and I'll see you and I NEED ABOUT THREE CASES! THERE WILL BE NO SEQUEL UNLESS I GET THREE CASES! REVIEW!**


	14. AN Very Short, Read Please

**Hey guys this is just a AN it's just to let you know that the sequel to this story's now been posted, so sorry it took so long. Anyway it's called History Almost Always Repeats, so check it out for me. I'd be grateful if you reviewed too, so until next time see you guys soon.**


End file.
